Setoples selai pisangjeruk
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Sedikit keGaJean ringan di rumah kediaman keluarga Hatsune sejak kedua adik kembar sepupu Miku menumpang tinggal bersama mereka. slight humor. dont like dont read. Miku/Rin/Len. New Chapter baru saja di tambahkan. Gejala terjangkit KRISIS ide mulai tampak, NOOO! "BLANK X BLANK X BLANK X LOG OUT!"
1. Setoples selai pisangjeruk

Se-toples Selai Pisang-Jeruk

Vocaloid

Warning : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, ide cerita copas dari pengalaman teman

**Segala keGaJean, OC, OOC, OOOC (what the hell is this? Ok, just a joke), keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa**

_Jika anda mengalami sakit kepala, perut mual muntah, meriang panas demam dan segala bentuk efek samping lainnya dari membaca fic ini, saya sarankan agar segera membeli obat di apotek terdekat sebelum terlambat._

* * *

.

.

.

"hari libur yang panas seperti ini, memang lebih nyaman di rumah sambil menonton televisi, di temani kipas angin" ujar gadis berambut teal dengan dua kuncir menghiasi masing-masing sisi kepalanya seraya menempatkan punggungnya senyaman mungkin di sebuah sofa panjang di ruang keluarga. Wajahnya tampak ceria dan gembira menikmati sebuah acara memasak kesukaannya di televisi. Ya, maklum saja, karena hari-harinya yang lain selalu dipenuhi jadwal kegiatan yang padat di sekolah, sehingga waktu luang seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini sudah jelas jarang ia nikmati.

Apalagi sejak kedatangan dua adik sepupunya, si kembar berambut pirang madu dengan iris biru kompak yang sudah hampir dua minggu menginap dan akan tinggal bersamanya selama mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Kebebasan menjadi sesuatu yang langka dan semakin terbatas saja. Awalnya, mungkin terdengar menyenangkan jika saudara sepupu akan tinggal bersamamu, tapi lama-kelamaan…

"Miku Nee-chan!" terdengar teriakan panik sekaligus memanggil dari gadis lain di rumah itu. Karena sebelumnya hanya dia sendiri satu-satunya anak gadis di rumah ini, maka barusan adalah tak lain dan tak bukan, salah satu dari si kembar tadi. Si rambut teal pun melenguh pelan, lalu membalas teriakannya dengan menengok ke arah sumber suara yang ia rasa berasal dari dapur.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanyanya pada sosok gadis yang mengenakan short pants hitam dan T-shirt kuning ─yang ia tahu bernama Rin─ yang muncul dari dapur dan menghampirinya. Kedua tangannya terpasang sarung tangan dan sebuah piring berisi benda berwarna hitam berbalut kertas alumunium berada di sana, masih mengepulkan asap tipis berbau menyengat. Cukup melirik benda itu sekilas saja, tanpa perlu dijelaskan lebih detail, ia pun tahu apa yang menyebabkan gadis ini sempat berteriak barusan.

"Mi-Miku Nee… makanan dari refrigator… hangus waktu aku panaskan di microwave" ratap Rin terbata-bata, raut mukanya berkerut kecewa mendapati cemilan paginya kini telah berubah menjadi arang. Miku pun kembali melenguh. Ini sudah kesekian kali Rin melakukannya, ia selalu lupa jika sedang menghangatkan makanan di dalam microwave, entah karena keasyikan bercanda dengan saudara kembarnya atau karena hal lain. Untungnya, mesin elektronik tersebut tidak sampai terbakar.

"Kau itu Rin…" gerutu Miku mendesis. Guratan kecil bersilangan terlihat di sudut kepalanya. Jika ia tidak memiliki karakter yang sedikit diam dan penyabar, mungkin saja gadis dihadapannya akan berakhir dengan omelan yang meledak-ledak atau kurang lebih seperti itulah yang Rin bayangkan.

"Maaf" potong Rin cepat sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit begitu mendapati reaksi yang tidak ia inginkan dari orang yang dipanggilnya Nee-chan. Dan ketika ia berlaku demikian, tanpa sengaja, suara raungan tidak manusiawi yang sejak tadi ia tahan di dalam perutnya terlepas hingga terdengar cukup keras di telinga keduanya.

"Eh? Barusan…" Miku terkejut dan bergumam dengan alis terangkat sebelah, sementara gadis pirang itu menelan ludah dan memperhatikan perutnya yang sedang berguncang.

"Aku lapar sekali" cengiran aneh terbentuk di bibir Rin begitu ia menatap balik Miku. Suasana sunyi tiba-tiba berlangsung sekitar lima belas detik di ruangan bercat coklat teduh itu. Membiarkan dua pasang bulatan manik saling bertatapan, di mana azure cerah berkilat-kilat milik si rambut pirang di gali dalam-dalam oleh warna emerald di hadapannya.

Akhirnya, Miku tidak tega juga melihat Rin dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa yang terpampang, ia pun berdiri melepas diri dari suasana diam yang tak penting tersebut, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau tunggu di sini, aku akan keluar belanja sebentar" ujarnya sembari menyeret tubuhnya yang serasa menjerit karena tak rela meninggalkan empuknya spons di balik selimut sofa.

Rin yang sedikit bengong sekaligus lega kembali menegakkan punggung dan menggerakkan kepala mengikuti Nee-Chan-nya berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Tidak lama kemudian, gadis berambut teal itu kembali turun dengan penampilan yang berbeda kecuali kuncir dua dikepalanya. "Jangan memanaskan apapun lagi di dalam microwave" pesannya pada Rin sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu depan.

Sekilas, Miku bisa melihat adik sepupu perempuannya itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapannya, ekspresinya sama seperti seorang pekerja kantoran yang baru saja di tegur atasan. Alis bertaut mengerucut di sertai kata "Baik" yang di ucapkan penuh gugup. Ya, memang sudah sewajarnya seperti itu bila kau sudah kesekian kalinya hampir membuat rumah terbakar ─jika sampai microwave meledak─ dan sang pemilik rumah menguji perilakumu dengan tetap bersikap tenang dan datar.

Sebal, tentu saja, acara menonton televisinya menjadi terganggu dan dia harus keluar rumah di mana terik matahari begitu menyengat. Kejadian seperti inilah yang sering dialaminya di rumah. Selalu ada kekacauan yang terjadi karena kecerobohan si kembar, dan sebagai saudara yang lebih tua mau tidak mau Miku harus mengurus mereka ketika kedua orang tuanya sedang bepergian seperti saat ini.

xXx

Kurang lebih dua puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya pintu depan kembali terbuka setelah seorang penghuninya keluar meninggalkan kediamannya yang nyaman. Dibaliknya, terlihat penghuni tersebut telah kembali pulang setelah berbelanja. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya tampak tidak bersemangat ketika harus berseteru dengan terik tak bersahabat, kini terlihat kembali tersenyum dengan segenggam cone es krim vanilla di tangan kanannya. Disebelahnya, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut biru cerah dengan syal senada yang menjadi ciri khasnya tengah membawa dua tas plastik besar. Keduanya tadi sempat bertemu di tengah jalan, itulah alasan mengapa sosok itu sekarang ada di sana.

"Apa tidak gerah memakai itu di cuaca yang panas seperti ini?" Tanya Miku merujuk pada kain tebal kesayangan pemuda itu yang mengalungi lehernya, sembari menggigit bulatan putih berasa manis di atas cone. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju dapur setelah Miku mengajaknya masuk untuk meletakkan barang belanjaannya.

"Tidak, warnanya kan biru, jadi tidak akan gerah, sejuk malah" jawab pemuda tadi lalu tertawa, diiringi senyum tipis di bibir merah jambu Miku yang masih terbenam di es krim ketika mendengar suara maskulinnya yang membuat hati gadis itu berdesir.

"Eh, terima kasih ya Kaito-Kun, maaf kalau aku jadi merepotkanmu" kata Miku "juga es krimnya" imbuhnya tersenyum manis.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, selain itu, tidak seharusnya seorang secantik Miku-chan menenteng barang berat seperti ini" balasnya. Spontan membuat kedua daerah di bawah sepasang manik hijau tosca merona seperti tomat segar.

"Dasar, tukang gombal" sahut Miku sedikit risih, malu dan bercampur senang.

"Tapi kau suka kan" lanjut Kaito menggoda sedangkan gadis yang ia goda membalasnya dengan juluran lidah "Eh? Apa-apaan itu? di puji kok malah julurin lidah begitu, setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih atau ciuman lah setidaknya, aku kan sudah susah payah membawakan belanjaanmu" protes Kaito dalam tawa guraunya.

"Wee, tadi katanya ikhlas dan suka rela, kok sekarang minta upah?" gerutu Miku di buat-buat.

"Bawain belanjaan memang suka rela, tapi buat pujian tadi, tentu harus ada upahnya" kilah Kaito sedikit serius "Ok lah, ciumannya bisa di tunda, tapi…" ia berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan Miku yang menoleh memandanginya bulat-bulat, menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan muncul dari mulutnya setelah meletakkan dua tas plastik milik gadis itu di atas meja dapur.

Menghela napas sejenak, pemuda berambut biru itu pun melanjutkan. "apa susahnya ngomong?" ucapnya sambil memasang tingkah yang aneh di depan Miku. Tangan menengadah setinggi dada, siku terlipat menempel perut sedangkan mimik wajah ia buat mengkerut.

Miku pun tertawa geli melihat tingkah pemuda yang ia suka. Kaito memang lihai mengukir senyum di wajah porselinnya, itulah salah satu poin mengapa ia menyukainya, kejenuhannya sehari-hari selalu bisa sedikit terobati ketika Kaito ada disekitarnya.

"Baka" gumam Miku pelan, tubuhnya berguncang karena menahan tawa. Sementara Kaito kembali mengumbar senyum senang. "Oh ya, aku dengar, kamu sekarang ikut klub kendo ya?" gadis berambut teal itu mulai membicarakan topik yang lain ketika tawanya berhasil ditaklukkan.

"Iya" jawab Kaito mantap "kamu tahu kenapa?" imbuhnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hmm?" Miku menggeleng pelan. Tangannya mulai sibuk menguras isi kedua tas plastik di atas meja.

"Biar aku bisa jadi Knaito (knight) buat Miku-chan, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa macam-macam!" ucap pemuda itu penuh semangat, gadis berambut teal itupun tertawa lirih sekali lagi "Loh, kok malah tertawa?" sungut Kaito.

"Biar bisa 'Henshin', begitu?" ledek Miku.

"Henshin? Masa aku disamakan dengan pahlawan bertopeng temannya Shin-Chan" protes Kaito sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ha ha ha, maaf Kaito-kun, aku kan hanya bercanda" ujar Miku "Eh, klub kendo bukannya punya jadwal kegiatan hari ini?" Miku sedikit terperanjat ketika mengatakannnya, kedua matanya memandang heran pada Kaito yang masih berdiri santai di dapurnya. Sebagai bagain dari keorganisasian siswa, tidak mengejutkan jika dia hafal setiap kegiatan klub-klub di sekolah mereka.

"Ga-Gawat! Aku lupa!" ucap pemuda itu gelagapan begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja Miku bilang. Memandangi arloji di tangan kirinya, wajah Kaito pun seketika memucat dan dipenuhi rasa ngeri, "klubnya sudah dimulai lima belas menit lalu! Gakupo-senpai akan mencingcangku dengan teknik Hiten mitsurugi-nya" racau Kaito sambil menyebutkan sebuah teknik pedang karakter anime favorit senpai berambut ungu di klub kendo sekolahnya itu.

"Eh? Jadi Gakupo-senpai bukan cuma maniak cosplay?" Tanya Miku terkejut. Ia memang mengenal senpainya tersebut. Satu-satunya anak laki-laki tingkat tiga dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, rambut ungu meriah, wajah seduktif dan rajin ikut ajang cosplay dengan pakaian ala samurai. Tapi kalau ia juga anggota klub kendo, itu benar-benar tidak terpikirkan.

"Maaf ya Miku-Chan, aku ga bisa mencoba masakan barumu hari ini, dah" Kaito tidak menjawabnya dan segera kabur berpamitan, bahkan sempat terpeleset dan hampir jatuh di koridor rumah, suara gemuruhnya di lantai kayu sampai memancing tawa kecil Miku, benar-benar ceroboh. Jika bisa membuat Kaito hingga bereaksi sampai seperti itu, maka bisa dipastikan apa yang diucapkannya bukan main-main.

Akhirnya, Sekali lagi rumah kembali tampak sepi, tanpa ayahnya, tanpa ibunya, tanpa Kaito dan tanpa Len juga Rin. Tunggu, Len dan Rin, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan oleh si kembar. Miku kembali teringat pada dua adik sepupu kembarnya, khususnya Rin yang beberapa menit lalu merengek karena lapar dan membuatnya harus keluar rumah.

'Biasanya mereka selalu terlihat berlalu lalang di dalam rumah, tapi hari ini benar-benar aneh. Sepanjang hari ini rasanya lebih lenggang dari dua minggu kemarin' batin Miku "Rin! Kamu lapar kan? Sini bantu Nee-chan masak, atau Nee-chan tidak akan memasakkanmu sampai nanti malam!" teriak Miku dengan bumbu ancaman. Tak ada jawaban. "Rin! Rin?" gadis itu kembali memanggil adik sepupu perempuannya. Masih tidak ada satupun suara membalas.

Penasaran, Miku mulai mencari kedua sosok berambut pirang itu. Jika ada Rin, pasti Len tak jauh darinya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kamar mereka di lantai dua pun jadi rujukan pertama.

"Kyaaa! Len, sakit!" terdengar suara jerit kesakitan ketika Miku baru menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga pertama. Itu suara Rin, tetapi menyebut Len dan berkata sakit? Mengapa ia kesakitan? apa mereka tengah bertengkar? Miku berpikir menduga-duga, ia pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya menaiki setiap anak tangga, dahinya berkernyit penasaran. Len adalah saudara kandung Rin yang sangat akrab padanya, apa yang membuat Len tega menyakitinya? Ah bukan, apa mungkin Len benar-benar menyakitinya?

"Len, Len, sudah Len! Hentikan Len!" rintih Rin kembali terdengar, bahkan sekarang mulai terdengar ia sedang terisak-isak. Miku yang baru sampai di tengah-tengah tangga, mulai mempercepat langkahnya sedikit.

"Gitu aja sakit" Sekarang ganti suara anak laki-laki didengarnya, dan itu tentu saja Len. Bisa-bisanya bocah itu berkata demikian setelah membuat adiknya menjerit kesakitan, rintihan Rin saja belum berhenti ketika Miku sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri, dan itu membuatnya mulai geram.

"Kamu menekannya terlalu kuat!" Eh? Menekannya terlalu kuat, apa maksudnya? Langkah kaki si gadis berambut teal itu kembali melambat, bermacam-macam pikiran melintas dikepalanya ketika mendengar irama manja dalam deretan kalimat tersebut.

'Bukannya Rin menangis kesakitan? Seharusnya ia marah dan membentak Len dengan kasar, tidak berucap dengan nada memanja' Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Miku pun menderap langkahnya keujung lorong lantai dua, tempat di mana kamar Len berada. Apalagi, dari tiga kamar termasuk kamarnya sendiri, hanya kamar Len yang terlihat tertutup. Pikiran-pikiran nista pun mulai merasuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Ya udah deh, kamu di atas, aku di bawah" bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong, kata-kata yang merembes dari balik pintu kayu kamar Len barusan berhasil menghentikan Miku yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh berbagai dugaan-dugaan yang... yah, sesuatu berbau _'Dewasa'._ Membekukan genggaman tangan kanannya tepat ketika berhasil meraih knob pintu, sedangkan kedua bulatan emerald diwajahnya terbelalak lebar seperti mata ikan.

'Astaga… Rin… Len…' gumam Miku tak percaya seraya menutupi mulutnya dengan jemari tangan kirinya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan 'kalian memang boleh terlihat akrab dan saling menyentuh satu sama lain, tapi jika sudah sejauh ini…"

"Nggghhhnnn! Sedikit lagi Len!"

"Nggghhhnnn! Iya Rin!"

'Bodoh, apa yang kulakukan? Mengapa aku hanya diam saja, aku harus menghentikan mereka sebelum mereka menghancurkan masa depan mereka sendiri!' teriak Miku dalam hati, ia pun secara memutar knob pintu ─yang tidak disadarinya kalau itu tidak terkunci─ lalu menyeruak masuk tepat ketika lenguhan panjang terdengar ke udara, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Namun, apa yang didapatinya?

"Eh, Miku Nee-chan sudah pulang? Kebetulan, mau makan roti dengan kita?" sambut Len yang duduk berhadapan dengan Rin sembari menawarkan sebungkus roti tawar yang tergeletak di antara mereka. Sementara sebuah toples berukuran sedang diapit oleh tangannya dan tangan Rin, tangan mereka berdua yang lainnya menggenggam tutup toples, bertumpukan.

"Ia, tadi ada roti tawar di lemari makan, terus di kulkas ada selai pisang-jeruk, karena sangat lapar dan tutupnya lengket, aku minta tolong Ren"

Ren, anak laki-laki berambut pirang disampingnya, mengangguk setuju, "Jari-jari kami sampai sakit, tutupnya benar-benar lengket sekali" ujarnya sambil menghela napas.

"Jari-jariku lebih sakit, kau meremasnya!" keluh Rin sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Len hanya nyengir melihat bibir membentuk angka tiga dijepit oleh pipi menggembung didepannya.

"Jadi… tadi itu…" Miku hanya terbengong di ambang pintu, matanya berkedip beberapa kali, beralih dari si kembar yang menatapnya dan sebuah toples dengan isi berwarna kuning cerah yang menguarkan wangi pisang dan jeruk.

"Kenapa Nee-chan?" Len bertanya keheranan dengan tingkah Nee-chan-nya yang tiba-tiba masuk dan sekarang terdiam begitu saja.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, lupakan, eh Rin, nanti kalau sudah selesai makan roti, bantu aku memasak untuk makan siang nanti" ucap Miku seraya berlalu pergi, wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu begitu ia membalikkan badannya dari mereka _'Ya ampun, Nee-chan macam apa aku ini, bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran kalau imouto dan otouto ku ini akan berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh'_

"Eh? Tumben"

"Sudah Rin, turuti saja, kamu kan yang tadi hangusin makanan di microwave" Len berkata dengan nada menyindir, Rin tersenyum kecut.

* * *

demikian Fic pertama saya di fandom ini, terima kasih buat para reviewer yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca (lebih-lebih review berguna, XD, [ngarep])


	2. Horror?

**Horror?**

Vocaloid

.

.

Warning : Vocaloid bukan punya saya

Segala keGaJean, OC, OOC, OOOC (what the hell is this? Ok, just a joke), keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa.

Jika anda mengalami sakit kepala, perut mual muntah, meriang panas demam dan segala bentuk efek samping lainnya dari membaca fic ini, saya sarankan agar segera membeli obat di apotek terdekat sebelum terlambat.

.

.

"Hmm…"

"Hnn…?"

"Hmm…"

"Hnn…?"

Penasaran siapa yang bergumam seperti itu? Baiklah, itu adalah si kembar kagamine yang selalu membuat si rambut teal kerepotan dengan ulah mereka. Entah, apalagi sekarang, yang jelas mereka sedang mengamati sesuatu dan itu akan berlanjut menjadi kegemparan. Setelah sempat meracuni pikiran Nee-chan mereka dengan sedikit "kasus dalam ruang tertutup" seminggu sebelumnya, kali ini mereka kembali, dengan sebuah kejutan yang berhubungan tidak jauh dari mata pelajaran biologi.

"Len, bagaimana kita menangkapnya?" Tanya Rin sambil menyikut kembarannya. Kembaran laki-lakinya itu sejak tadi tampak berpikir keras, sesekali menggaruk-garuk kepala, mengelus-elus dagunya seolah ia memiliki rambut lebat di sana atau bersedekap sambil memejam mata rapat-rapat. Garuk elus sedekap, garuk elus sedekap. Hanya itu yang di lakukannya selama lima menit terakhir sejak Rin mendobrak masuk ke kamarnya dengan menenteng sangkar kotak yang sudah kosong dan sekarang sangkar itu duduk di depan mereka.

"Entahlah Rin, kita bahkan tidak tahu sekarang dia ada di mana" ucap bocah laki-laki itu seraya melepas napas pasrah dan menyerah ke udara, kemudian beranjak dari sisi Rin untuk mengambil sebuah dari sepiring pisang yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya, yang sebelumnya ingin ia nikmati sambil mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah yang sekarang terabaikan karena Rin.

"Len, jangan makan melulu, bagaimana ini?!" rengek saudaranya itu dengan muka yang mulai sembab. Dua bulir bening sudah muncul di masing-masing ujung matanya saat Len berbalik menangkap wajah gadis yang selalu mengenakan pita besar di kepalanya itu setelah mendapatkan pisang di tangannya. Tapi ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada cemilan kegemarannya tadi dan mulai melucuti kulitnya.

"Rinny, berpikir itu butuh energi yang banyak" gerutu Len kemudian di sambung sebuah gigitan penuh pada pisang yang telah telanjang, menyisakan setengah batang daging dari buah dengan tekstur lembut itu. ia berharap kelembutan pisang di mulutnya itu bisa sedikit membantu merilekskan kepalanya yang terasa pusing setelah berpikir keras. ia pun mengunyah benda di dalam mulutnya pelan dan hati-hati, sementara pandangannya tertuju pada sangkar. Oh, dasar Rinny, mengapa setiap masalah selalu dia yang membuatnya.

Keadaan di luar rumah sekarang sedang hujan deras, bahkan petir berkilat-kilat dan beberapa kali halilintar menggelegar. Cukup aneh juga di musim panas seperti ini, mungkin pengaruh pemanasan global sudah membuat pergerakan cuaca menjadi kacau balau. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya memperdulikan cuaca buruk. Makhluk yang lepas dari sangkar tersebut harus secepatnya di tangkap, karena besok adalah jadwal praktek biologi di kelas mereka.

"Jika kita tidak bisa menemukannya malam ini, besok pasti kita akan dijadikan gantinya oleh Taito Sensei" gumam Rin pelan, tepat di saat sebuah kilat menyambar dan sejenak membuat ruangan tertutupi oleh cahaya putih, persis seperti adegan-adegan menegangkan dalam film horror saat para tokoh protagonist tengah berhadapan dengan hantu atau pembunuh yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Dalam hal ini, Rin lebih terlihat seperti hantu atau pembunuh tersebut dengan tatapannya yang menggelap di balik poni berjepit yang menggantung di wajahnya. Len pun sampai harus menelan pisangnya dengan susah payah karena tatapan tersebut.

"J-Jangan mengahayal yang aneh-aneh, kau terlalu banyak menonton film pembunuhan sadis sampai-sampai guru sendiri kau anggap seperti orang yang akan menggorokmu dengan pisau bedah lab" dan setelah berkata demikian bocah berambut pirang berkuncir itu terdiam, bayangan guru yang di sebutnya muncul di kepalanya. Guru muda berambut ungu yang selalu memakai penutup mata sebelah seperti _Akito-Agito Wanijima_ dalam manga _Airgear_ tersebut tengah menjilat pisau bedah yang berkilat dan berlumur darah, seragam labnya yang putih juga terdapat bercak-bercak darah karena cairan amis tersebut mengucur menuruni jari-jarinya dan menetes di sana.

"Rin, ku akui, daya imajinasimu terlalu tinggi, tapi mana mungkin seorang guru akan menjadikan muridnya sendiri bahan praktek bedah!" bentaknya kemudian setelah menerima "transfer imajinasi" dari saudarinya lalu menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan a.k.a ber-_facepalm_.

"Tapi kau ingat kan bagaimana ekspresinya saat memberi hukuman pada Miki saat ia lupa membawa buku tugasnya?" lanjut Rin sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya. Miki adalah teman sebangku Rin di kelas mereka. Gadis itu memang agak ceroboh, pernah suatu ketika tas sekolahnya sampai tertukar dengan tas adiknya hanya karena ia lupa meletakkan miliknya dan melihat tas adiknya karena berangkat tergesa-gesa. "Muka Miki sampai pucat seperti orang anemia, seolah Taito sensei baru saja menyedot darahnya hingga tinggal sepertiganya saja"

"Sudah cukup Rin, kau menggambarkan semuanya terlalu berlebihan seperti keseharian kita adalah sebuah parody film horror dan kita adalah tokoh protagonist yang harus berjuang mempertahankan nyawa saja"

"Selama status kita adalah pelajar, maka keseharian kita tidak akan jauh beda dari film horror, Len. apa kau tidak melihat hal mengerikan yang menumpuk di meja mu itu?" Len melirik meja belajarnya. Tumpukan buku tugas setinggi tiga puluh senti tampak menjulang di matanya. Seolah menembus langit-langit kamarnya hingga mencakar langit.

"Rinny! Berhenti memasukkan imajinasi anehmu ke dalam kepalaku!" teriak Len sambil mengacak-ngacak kedua tangannya di udara. Berharap semua itu menghilang. Sedikit sisi buruk dari memiliki saudara kembar "hampir" identik yang memiliki kelebihan unik seperti berbagi pikiran, jika hanya kau yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk melakukannya. "lama-lama aku bisa mengalami keterbelakangan mental jika kau selalu mengisi kepalaku dengan hal-hal seperti itu" lanjutnya menggerutu.

"Lalu? Kau ingin yang bagaimana? Seperti ini?" Rin melirik ke atas, menggambarkan sesuatu lagi dengan imajinasinya sambil menyentuhkan telunjuk ke dagunya. Tak lama kemudian, wajah Len pun memerah.

"Tidak bisakah kau berkhayal tentang sesuatu yang selayaknya di bayangkan oleh perempuan normal, Rin?!" dan dia mulai merengek. Ia tidak menyangka saudaranya akan melakukan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. "kau keterlaluan"

"Eh? Bukannya hal itu normal? Sekarang kan sedang trend" Rin menjawab polos. Sedangkan Len hanya tertunduk lemas. "selain itu… Gumi-senpai pernah membuat manga Doujin tentang kamu loh. Kalau tidak salah, seperti ini ceritanya" dan beragam gambar-gambar yang bisa membuat beberapa anak cewek di kelasnya melihatnya dengan pandangan seperti serigala yang mengintai mangsa pun membanjiri kepalanya.

"Huaaa! Hentikan! Itu menjijikkan!" teriak Len seketika sambil berguling-guling memegangi kepalanya. Jika di perhatikan, ia tidak akan jauh beda dengan _Sun Go Kong_ yang kesakitan ketika gelang yang terpasang di kepalanya bereaksi pada sutra yang di baca gurunya. Perbedaannya adalah, jika si kera sakti lemah pada sutra, maka untuk kera berambut pirang ini, ia akan berguling seperti pengidap ayan jika mendapati gambar-gambar vulgarnya bersama laki-laki lain. Ya, tentu saja, untuk pemuda yang di kenal shota oleh kalangan cewek _underground_ (?) di sekolahnya, sudah sewajarnya ia akan bertingkah seperti itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Sudah dapat ide?" Tanya Rin setelah menghentikan sutra (?) yang dibacanya, err, lebih tepat dibayangkannya. Mata bulatnya yang tanpa dosa memandang penuh harap pada kera berambut pirang di bawah kakinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir jika gambar-gambar menjijikkan seperti itu ada di kepalaku?" jawab Len sambil sesenggukkan. Bocah yang malang, sepertinya, mulai sekarang ia harus mencari helm besi agar kemampuan Rin tidak berpengaruh padanya, seperti milik _Magneto_ dalam komik _X-Men. _Jika tidak, ia akan benar-benar menjadi seorang gay di usia yang masih dini. Terpapar gambar-gambar seperti itu setiap hari lama-kelamaan bisa membuatmu tersugesti bukan?

x-X-x

"Jederrr!"

Gemuruh halilintar kembali memecah atmosfer bisu di ruangan Len. Menyusul kemudian, lampu berkedip liar. Dan tiga menit selanjutnya, kegelapan menelan ruangan bercat kuning tersebut. Sebenarnya, tidak hanya ruangan Len saja, tapi seisi rumah sekarang dalam keadaan gelap.

"Bagus sekali, listrik mati di saat PR ku masih tinggal sepertiga lagi" lenguh Miku jengkel di ruangannya. Salah satu gadis teladan di sekolah ini sejak beberapa jam lalu sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan Kiyoteru-sensei yang jumlahnya tidak kalah ekstrim dari tumpukan buku Len. Oleh karena itu, sejak selesai makan malam kamarnya sudah terkunci rapat.

"_Anak-anak, karena pak guru sekarang sedang ada perlu, kalian kerjakan soal-soal latihan di halaman 100-140. Tugas harus selesai saat pertemuan kita berikutnya ya" _begitulah titah dari sensei yang selalu terlihat menenteng buku tipis bersampul hitam tersebut pagi ini sambil tersenyum santai, lalu di sambut sorak sorai _"Huuu!" _dari murid-murid nakal di deretan bangku belakang. Jujur. Sebenarnya Miku sendiri juga tidak setuju, tapi ia hanya bisa diam menurut demi menjaga _image-_nya sebagai murid teladan.

"Ini tugas apa hukuman sih, sudah banyak, beberapa materi juga belum di ajarkan, apalagi besok harus dikumpulkan" gerutunya. Ia meraih sebuah lampu belajar di sudut meja dan menyalakannya. Untung saja ia membeli benda berguna seperti itu untuk mengantisipasi saat terjadi hal seperti ini. jadi ia bisa sedikit menenangkan pikiran, sebelum kembali mengadu otaknya dengan beberapa soal memusingkan di hadapannya.

Menit-menit berlalu tenang, pada awalnya, tapi karena kondisi ruangan yang tertutup rapat membuat suhu di dalam lama-lama terasa semakin gerah dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kondisi di luar yang sedang hujan membantu suhu di dalam rumah naik sepersekian derajat, di perparah listrik yang padam, kipas angin di langit-langit kamarnya pun tak bisa di fungsikan. Gadis berambut "_twin-teal_" tersebut sampai harus berkali-kali mengelap peluh di dahinya agar tidak jatuh ke kertas dan menghancurkan kerja kerasnya. Benar-benar seperti Neraka, pikir gadis itu melebih-lebihkan.

Tapi bagian buruknya tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Saat kilat menyambar, sebuah bayangan misterius tersorot ke dinding kamarnya. Tepatnya, dinding di atas meja belajarnya. Ukurannya cukup besar hingga Miku tak mungkin luput untuk melihatnya. Penasaran, ia pun menoleh ke arah jendela yang ia belakangi dengan punggungnya. Benar, di sana memang ada sesuatu, tapi karena keadaan di dalam dan di luar rumah sama-sama gelap, jadi ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa itu sebenarnya.

Tanpa ragu, ia pun menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya dan mencoba menghampiri jendela. Ia naik keatas ranjang lalu meraba-raba kaca yang lembab karena embun. "Huh? Tidak ada apa-apa? padahal sepertinya tadi ada sesuatu di sini" ucapnya semakin penasaran "ah, pasti Cuma imajinasiku saja karena terlalu serius mengerjakan PR"

Yakin tidak ada apa-apa di sana, Miku kembali menuju meja belajarnya. Sebelum kakinya menginjak lantai, lagi-lagi bayangan misterius itu muncul saat kilat menyambar untuk kesekian kali. Gadis itu pun kembali menoleh dan segera meraba jendelanya, tapi tetap saja, tak ada apapun di sana. "Tunggu, jika itu tidak ada di dalam, artinya…" gumamnya menyadari sesuatu. Benar sekali, benda itu terdapat di luar jendela, Miku, tidak di dalam, oleh karena itu kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Dan bukan sebuah ide yang bagus jika kau membuka jendelamu. Tapi karena dia adalah Miku Hatsune yang di kenal tegas dan pemberani (? Saya sebagai author benar-benar ragu akan karakternya yang berubah seperti ini) ia pun segera membuka salah satu daun jendela dan melongok keluar.

Bingo. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat benda yang mengusik rasa penasarannya itu. Benda itu berwarna gelap, seukuran telapak tangan, memiliki empat lengan, ekor panjang dan menempel di sana. "I-Itu apa? mengapa ada di sini?" seketika gadis itupun merinding setelah mengamati bentuk benda asing tersebut. Menyadari ada makhluk lain di sekitarnya, benda itu menatap balik kearah Miku. Matanya yang berpendar kuning menyorot sosok gadis berambut _teal _di depannya. Seraya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengeluarkan suara desis yang terdengar jelas di telinga Miku, benda itupun lalu meloncat ke _T-Shirt _gadis malang itu. Bergerak dengan gesit dan menyelinap di balik pakaian.

Sejenak Miku hanya bisa diam dan berusaha menelan ludah di tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Dalam hati ia merengek dan mengumpati rasa penasarannya yang membuatnya seperti ini. jika saja ia tetap duduk manis di meja belajarnya, ia pasti tidak akan mengalami hal ini.

Benda itu sekarang ada di tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan teksturnya yang lembek di permukaan perutnya. Bahkan suara desisannya masih terdengar. "Ini mimpi, bukan?" gumamnya seraya memperhatikan bagian perutnya. Ia coba mengangkat sedikit ujung _T-Shirt-_nya untuk memastikan benda itu. tapi benda itu sepertinya tahu akan apa yang di lakukan Miku dan mulai bergerak kepunggunggnya. Wajah Miku pun pucat pasi seketika, dan dengan sisa keberanian yang ada ia pun akhirnya menjerit bersama gemuruh halilintar yang menyambar.

"Jedarrr!"

"Kyaaa~aaa!"

x-X-x

"Len, itu suara Nee-chan!" seru Rin. Len pun bergegas menuju pintu kamarnya, memutar knopnya dengan kasar dan menyerbu kedalam lorong gelap di susul cahaya senter di tangan Rin yang mengintipnya di ambang pintu.

"Miku Nee-chan! Ada apa!" teriaknya sambil mencoba membuka pintu kamar gadis itu, tapi gagal karena di kunci dari dalam.

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Len! Rin! Tolong aku! Jauhkan dia dariku!" dia? Rin yang menghampiri Len memandanginya penuh Tanya, bocah laki-laki itu juga memandangi saudarinya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Miku Nee-chan! Ada apa! pintu kamar Nee-chan terkunci, kami tidak bisa masuk" kali ini Rin. Tapi sama saja, yang di dapatnya hanya suara gaduh dan teriakan panik dari Miku. Ia pun ikut menjadi panik juga "Len, bagaimana ini?" tanyanya sambil menyandarkan diri pada Len untuk mendramatisasi suasana.

"Rin, tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda, lepas dariku, aku akan mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar Miku Nee-chan" mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari saudara kembarnya, Rin segera melepas diri dari Len dan menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Len melongo.

"He? Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau? Mendobrak pintu" ucapnya penuh nada menyindir sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Len. Seolah berkata "_dengan tubuh mungil dan penampilan seperti seorang 'Uke', apa kau bisa melakukannya?". _Merasa harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki dipertanyakan bahkan oleh saudarinya sendiri, ia pun segera menyisingkan lengan bajunya dan menghalau Rin dari hadapannya.

"Kau! Diam di sini dan perhatikan saja!" Len berkata dengan nada mengancam. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, ia pun melontarkan tubuh kecilnya (?) ke arah pintu. Mengarahkan pundaknya yang terlihat rapuh ke permukaan keras yang ia tahu pasti akan membuatnya mengaduh. Tapi demi mempertaruhkan statusnya sebagai lelaki sejati, seumpama pintu itu adalah terali besi, ia pasti akan tetap berjuang sampai mati. Oke, terlalu berlebihan. Yang jelas, kera "sakit" ini sedang unjuk "kesakitan" di hadapan gurunya, Rin Sam Chong.

Gadis itu, yang tahu apa konsekuensinya jika benda lunak bertumbukan dengan permukaan yang keras hanya bisa menutupi kedua matanya. ia sudah membayangkan bahwa Len nanti akan terpental dan jatuh berguling-guling di lantai seperti tadi. Tapi apa yang terjadi kemudian benar-benar di luar imajinasinya. Yang di dengarnya bukan suara tumbukan keras, kepala Len yang membentur lantai atau sejenisnya. Melainkan suara "Ceklek!" lalu "Kyaaa~aaa!" dan suara ranjang yang berdecit.

Merasa ganjil, Rin membuka kedua matanya, melihat pintu kamar Miku sudah terbuka, melongok kedalam, menyorotkan senternya dan terpaku di tempatnya. Dari sudut pandang orang kedua, Len juga tidak kalah heran, ia yakin baru saja termakan kebodohannya, tapi bagaiamana bisa ia tidak mengalami cedera apapun bahkan… lanjut ke orang ke tiga. Miku, kepalanya sedikit pusing setelah panik dan berjingkrak-jingkrak (?) di kamarnya setelah benda aneh meyelinap di balik _T-Shirt-_nya. Yang di ingatnya adalah, ia dengan panik melepas _T-Shirt-_nya dan melemparnya entah kemana saat Len dan Rin mencoba menolongnya, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu yang terkunci dan seseorang menghempaskannya ke ranjang di belakangnya.

"L-Len…" gumam Miku saat titik fokusnya pulih dan menangkap siluet pirang di atas tubuhnya. Rasa paniknya pada benda itu sekarang hilang, darah yang meninggalkan wajahnya hingga tampak pucat pasi sekarang berlomba-lomba kembali membanjiri, sehingga dalam hitungan detik yang terlihat di wajah Miku adalah rona merah jambu yang terlihat jelas di bawah sorotan senter Rin saat Len mendongakkan wajahnya. "a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Umm, karena pintu kamar Nee-chan yang terkunci, dan Nee-chan terus berteriak, aku terpaksa mendobraknya, aku tidak tahu kalau Nee-chan akan membukanya dan…" perhatian bocah normal itu seketika teralihkan saat ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya yang ia sadari sedang menindih Miku. "_T-T-Teal?_" begitulah komentarnya pada barang pribadi gadis itu. Miku pun segera menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya dan tidak lupa menendang Len hingga berguling di lantai.

"Ampun Nee-chan!" rintih Len sambil memegangi… err… sebenarnya itu tidak kesengajaan Miku, semoga saja itu tidak akan merusak masa depan Len di kemudian hari, kalian tak perlu kujelaskan pasti sudah paham bukan?

Sementara Len sibuk berguling-guling, Miku segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mencari _T-shirt _ yang sebelumnya ia pakai. Benda yang juga berwarna _Teal _itu rupanya tergeletak di samping ranjang dengan sesuatu yang tampak menyembul di baliknya dan masih menggeliat-geliat berusaha melepas diri dari benda yang menyelimutinya. Gadis itu kembali merinding ketakutan. Ia hendak meminta tolong Len dan Rin untuk kedua kalinya tapi apa yang terjadi di balik punggungnya membuatnya terpaku ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Miku Nee-chan!" bentak Rin sambil menarik kerah baju Len dan mengangkatnya hingga tercekik. Matanya tampak berapi-api dan napasnya menderu seperti _Oni_, makhluk mitologi jepang yang selalu di gambarkan memiliki tanduk dan taring dan mirip manusia kecuali ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Miku Nee-chan…" kalimatnya terpotong ketika merasakan tatapan tajam yang menembus kepalanya. Benar saja, ia melihat mata _teal _sang Nee-chan yang melirik kearahnya dengan aura kegelapan yang memancar dari tubuhnya tampak menyatu dengan ruangan. Dari mata tersebut, ia paham maksud yang ingin di sampaikannya "_jangan mengatakan kalau aku sedang telanjang, bugil atau apapun itu jika kau masih ingin bisa hidup lebih lama_"

"Tidak tahu apa?! hah! Dasar Len Ecchi!" sela Rin yang emosinya memuncak dan sebuah bogem mentah menyusul kemudian, mendarat indah di mata kiri Len yang hingga mili detik terakhir tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Hwaaa~aaa!"

"Jedarrr!"

Len malang, bahkan jerit kesakitannya pun tertelan gemuruh halilintar yang menyambar.

.

.

* * *

Umm, apakah cerita ini sedikit menggantung? _By the way_, terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan untuk membaca lanjutan fic ini, saya juga berencana untuk menambahkan beberapa chapter lagi. Tapi semua tergantung ide dan tingkat kesegaran otak saya. Jika para _readers _perhatikan, pasti ada sedikit perbedaan _writing-__style _(atau mungkin cuma perasaan saya saja?) dalam chapter ini. Selebihnya...

Beelzebub:"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya, sekarang anda bisa menekan tombol back untuk menikmati fic lain yang lebih bermutu dari ini"

Grr! dasar lalat kurang ajar! sini lu!


	3. Twincest Drabble?

Len Kagamine, meski dia adalah anak baru di sekolahnya, dengan cepat ia telah memperoleh gelar anak cowok paling populer, begitu juga dengan saudari kembarnya, cewek idola. Mungkin, karena mereka kembar dan sama-sama cantik ─bishounen lebih tepatnya untuk Len─, begitu mereka melangkahkan kaki di teritorial sekolah, semua mata selalu tertuju padanya dan sebagian pada saudarinya. Mereka akan membisikkan sesuatu seperti "Lihat, mereka kembar dan tampak serasi" pada teman di sebelah mereka, atau kekompakan mereka berdua dalam hal aksesori, mau pun diam-diam memotret keduanya.

Sehingga kesan twincest pun tak mungkin terelakkan bagi kedua sosok berambut pirang madu tersebut. Walau beberapa dari mereka tidak setuju dan lebih mengkategorikan mereka dalam _Yuri_-gender-bender ─karena Len lebih tampak cantik dalam _crossdress__, _yang jelas, keberadaan mereka di sekolah tersebut memberi warna baru bagi keseharian para murid di sana.

Tapi….

Hanya untuk beberapa hari kedepan, kesan itu akan berubah.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"GROOOAAARRRR!" auman menggelegar dari si bocah pirang yang sekarang berubah menjadi kera raksasa setelah membaca bagian pembuka fic ini. Rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan menjadi semakin tidak karuan. Pakaian _sailor-_nya robek hingga menyisakan _shortpants _saja seperti _Hulk _karena aura chi yang tidak terkontrol dari dalam tubuhnya meledak-ledak, menampakkan rangkaian _six-pack _yang cukup berisi untuk bocah berbadan mini. Beberapa fangirl yang (tidak) beruntung lewat dan melihatnya pun pingsan di tempat, bersimbah darah akibat _nosebleed _hebat, tanpa ada satupun yang berani mendekat untuk menolong mereka Karena takut bernasib sama.

Meja dan kursi yang tidak berdosa beserta berbagai perabot lainnya beterbangan di udara sebelum mendarat dengan tidak senonoh begitu tangan bertenaga gorilla dari bocah itu menghempaskan benda-benda yang di sebutkan tadi tanpa ampun. Piring berserakan, gelas dan garpu berhamburan, tapi ajaibnya tak satupun dari mereka hancur bahkan lecet sekalipun.

Rin dan Miku yang terganggu dengan kegaduhan ini segera datang ketempat kejadian perkara. Si gadis berambut _tosca_ hanya menatap sepupunya dengan alis datar sebelum bergumam "semua harus bersih atau tidak ada jadwal makan malam" dengan nada sedingin refrigerator lalu berjalan kembali keruangannya, meninggalkan Rin sendirian yang memucat seperti tisyu karena ultimatum dari _Onee-chan-_nya tadi.

"Len kumohon, berhentilah!" sontak kemudian Rin berteriak sembari merentangakan kedua tangannya dan berlari ke arah Len seperti seorang pengebom bunuh diri. Tidak lupa dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang berjatuhan di pipinya karena tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya hari ini tanpa makan malam (?) dan tentu saja membuat efek dramatisasi _Fail _ini menjadi lebih parah.

Efek bunga-bunga beterbangan di tambah frame lambat ala _matrix _menghiasi setiap langkahnya dengan penuh keanehan, sehingga author menjadi semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua pun menjadi kian abstrak ketika sebuah kursi melayang dan mendarat dengan indah di wajah manis Rin Kagamine, memunculkan tulisan "Bletak" dalam bentuk word art warn-warni dengan font bold di ikuti suara-suara tanpa wujud yang menyeru "Ooooh", sementara suara-suara yang lain bersorak "Yaaay!". Saya sebagai author hanya bisa melongo dengan kedua mata dan mulut membentuk "O . O".

Gadis itu ambruk tapi tidak berselang lama, ia segera kembali bangkit. Tanpa luka atau memar sama sekali seolah tubuhnya berotot kawat dan bertulang besi. Kemudian ia mengatupkan kedua telapaknya dan mengaitkan setiap jarinya. Ia memejam mata di sertai cahaya kuning yang entah bagaimana bisa terpancar dari balik punggungnya. kali ini, tulisan-tulisan kanji yang sama sekali tidak author mengerti melayang-layang di udara, tepat di atas kepala kera kuning bernama Len Kagamine yang sejenak menghentikan amuk amarahnya.

"Len Kagamine" gadis itu perlahan membuka mata, memasang wajah seolah sang pencerah dunia "karena dosamu yang telah mengacak-acak khayangan (what?), maka aku, Rin Sam Chong, dengan kekuatan rembulan akan menghukummu" sekejab, ekspresi gadis ini berubah drastis seperti karakter utama manga Yu-Gi-Oh! Ketika berhasil mengeluarkan kartu andalannya dalam beberapa deret kalimat terakhir, lengkap dengan pose tunjuk jarinya yang khas. Lingkaran kuning dari deretan kanji di langit-langit pun kemudian turun satu persatu dan menghunjam kepala Len Kagamine.

Akhirnya Kera kuning itu roboh setelah lingkaran terakhir mendarat di ubun-ubunnya. Ia terdiam sesaat dalam posisi tertelungkup di lantai, sebelum ujung-ujungnya berguling-guling ke sana kemari dan berteriak histeris "Rin! Kumohon hentikan anime bertema _boylove _yang kau putar di kepalaku!" sementara Rin mengumbar senyum _poker face._

Author hanya bisa ber-_facepalm_ sepanjang sesi disclaimer ini, tak bisa memberi komentar apa-apa selain meminta Miku yang juga terlihat bosan untuk membacakannya.

"**Twincest Drabble?**"

ia memandang author dengan sebelah alis terangkat, lalu melenguh pelan dan melanjutkan kembali apa yang telah author tulis dengan wajah bosan "**Segala keGaJean, OC, OOC, OOOC (what the hell is this? Ok, just a joke), keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa**" gadis malang ini menghela napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi karena begitu panjangnya kalimat di atas, dan…

saya mendapat tatapan membunuh karena mengatakan bahwa ia gadis yang malang. Miku sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, bayangan poni rambut berwarna teal itu jatuh di depan mata menguatkan karakter sadis yang sedang ia bangun. Dan entah sejak kapan _Negi_ yang tadi di tangan kirinya sekarang berubah menjadi belati. Oh oh baik-baik, kamu gadis yang paling beruntung dengan milyaran fans di dunia, _world is yours, ichiban o hime sama._

"**Jika anda mengalami sakit kepala, perut mual muntah, meriang panas demam dan segala bentuk efek samping lainnya dari membaca fic ini, saya sarankan agar segera membeli obat di apotek terdekat sebelum terlambat.**_" _sambungnya tanpa mempedulikan saya yang sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat dingin, oke Rin, maaf telah membuatmu harus berduel mata di chapter 1, Miku ternyata bisa jadi seram juga.

"Hei author, jangan menuduhku sembarangan, belati ini untuk memotong sayur" sela Miku.

Loh? Kamu tadi kembali ke kamarmu kan?

"sok tahu, aku tadi habis dari dapur untuk mencoba resep baru" jawabnya lagi sambil terkekeh tanpa membuang wajah _yandere_ tersebut. Author harap dia tidak mencoba resep yang aneh-aneh.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

.

.

.

Biasanya, si kembar kagamine akan selalu bersama di mana saja mereka berada. Di situ ada Len, pasti dalam jarak kurang dari lima meter ada Rin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi, sepanjang pagi hingga saat ini keduanya tak lagi tampak beriringan seperti biasa. Kaito yang sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan si bocah kagamine menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil tetap mengemut sendok yang barusan ia suapkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, ia diam sambil menyelidiki sedikit keanehan dari makhluk kuning yang melahap nasi karenya tanpa menghiraukan sekeliling.

"Len" panggil Kaito seraya menarik sendok yang sudah bersih berkilat dari mulutnya. Mendengar namanya di panggil, Len pun mendongakkan wajah dengan panik lalu tersedak, saat itu tampaklah sebuah kaca mata hitam bertengger di sana. Pemuda berambut biru vanilla di seberangnya mengernyit menyipitkan mata.

"Hmm! Hmm!" gumam Len yang sekarang berusaha menelan apapun itu yang menyangkut di kerongkongan, ia memegangi lehernya seperti mencekik lehernya sendiri namun kaito malah tetap diam sambil terus menatap heran.

"Kamu itu…" ucap kaito yang akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Len dan memukul tengkuknya sekeras mungkin "kecil-kecil sudah coba-coba bunuh diri" sambungnya. Len hanya bisa batuk-batuk sebelum menyambar segelas air putih dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"siapa juga yang mau bunuh diri?!" balas Len yang lemas seketika.

"tumben kamu pakai kaca mata, hitam pula" lanjut Kaito _to the point._ Len langsung bangkit dengan mata berbinar-binar yang tampak menembus lensa hitam kacamatanya.

"Oh Kami sama! Akhirnya ada orang yang mengenali aku sebagai Len!" ucapnya sambil memasang pose berdo'a. Kaito memasang alis datar, lalu menampar pipi Len dengan tanpa peri kemanusiaan dan peri keadilan hingga kacamata itu terlepas dari Len. Len yang habis di tampar memalingkan kembali mukanya pada Kaito sambil memasang wajah yang tak sengaja tampak begitu _moe _lengkap dengan taburan bling-bling. Cukup untuk pemuda yang doyan makan es krim itu moeles-moeles dan ingin segera lari ke toilet.

"Di sekolah ini yang namanya Len Cuma kamu doang, mana mungkin aku tidak kenal?" ucap Kaito sambil memasang wajah ala bintang iklan. Si bocah kagamine menepuk jidatnya.

"Kaito _nii…"_ Len melotot, tapi malah membuat Kaito semakin mules. "apa Kaito _nii _ tidak sadar betapa menyedihkannya keadaan adikmu ini?" mules di perut pemuda itu seketika hilang berganti kepalanya yang geleng-geleng. Len kagamine membatu.

"Rin menyuruhku untuk ber_crossdress_ karena… (kembali ke chapter sebelumnya)". Kaito seketika melotot. Sendok yang ia pegang jatuh, mangkuk yang sedang ia angkat juga jatuh, bahkan Liurnya pun ikut berjatuhan.

"Woi! Sesi disclaimer gilanya uda selesai! Ini waktunya cerita beneran!" bentak Kaito yang merasa di lecehkan sambil mengacungkan palu yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk meruntuhkan _forth wall._

_;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;_

_Backwards_

_;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;_

"Oh _Kami-sama_! Akhirnya ada orang yang mengenali aku sebagai Len!" ucap Len sambil memasang pose berdoa. Kaito menatapnya dengan alis datar, memang apa yang salah dengan Len? Ia mencoba mengamati bocah itu lebih seksama. Bibir sedikit merah, bedak sedikit tebal, rambut lurus… tunggu… itu seperti.

"Len" bisik Kaito sambil mendekatkan wajahnya "jangan bilang kalau kamu…"

Len yang tahu kelanjutan maksud dari _senpai -_nya tersebut hanya melenguh sedih "Rin yang menyuruhku" Kaito melongo "Ini sebagai hukuman karena kejadian semalam" dan Len pun menceritakan tentang kisahnya sebagai Sun Len Kong dan gurunya Rin Sam Chong dalam berkelana keliling rumah mencari siluman gecko yang harus di eksekusi pagi tadi di ruang bedah lab.

Kaito mendengarkan setiap ceritanya dengan seksama termasuk bagian di mana Len harus mendapat "hadiah" dari kedua gadis di rumahnya, pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil sesekali menepuk mejanya.

"Jangan tertawa!" bentak Len lalu menangis.

Fin

.

.

.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Mengapa Chapter ini begitu pendek?" gumam Rin yang sekarang duduk di atas punggung Len yang telah K.O. sebab tidak kuat menahan beban mental yang di terimanya. Wajah imut gadis berpita itu tampak cemberut tidak puas "Wah Rin di bilang imut, jadi malu" Rin, tolong jangan sela deskripsi author.

Rin kembali manyun. "Ah, author-_kun _jahat. Aku bangunin Len loh" mendengar ancaman Rin barusan, saya kembali menelan ludah. Oh, apa salah saya sebagai author sampai harus di ancam oleh dua chara vocaloid dalam satu chapter? tunggu, jangan marah dulu ya Rin, aku kasih jeruk.

"Yey! Jeruk!" akhirnya Rin kembali gembira dan saya bisa mengakhiri chapter fic kali ini dengan aman sentosa. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic author yang tidak terlalu "wah" ini.

"WOI! KAPAN GUE TAMPIL!" author yang baru saja bernapas lega kali ini malah kehilangan napas ketika pintu kamar author terbelah menjadi dua di susul sosok samurai dari jaman edo nyelonong masuk tanpa salam, "permisi" Telat.

Ya sudah, sebaiknya fic ini segera saya tutup sebelum…

"Miku-_chan_!" seru pemuda berambut biru yang sekarang menampakkan diri. Ampun _Kami-sama_, otak saya sudah _over-load_ karena beberapa hari ini mengarang fic secara estafet.

"Loh, ada author-_Kun" _ga ada, saya mau pulang. Kalau mau kencan, Miku lagi di dapur, sudah, capek saya, bye.

terima kasih kepada semua yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. kritik dan saran kecuali _flame_ akan dengan senang hati author terima. n_n v


	4. Rest in Peace, Rin

**Rest in Peace, Rin  
**

Vocaloid

.

.

Warning : Vocaloid bukan punya saya

**Segala keGaJean, OC, OOC, OOOC (what the hell is this? Ok, just a joke), keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa**

_Jika anda mengalami sakit kepala, perut mual muntah, meriang panas demam dan segala bentuk efek samping lainnya dari membaca fic ini, saya sarankan agar segera membeli obat di apotek terdekat sebelum terlambat._

* * *

.

.

.

Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tidak mendapati bayanganmu di cermin? Apa kau takut? Apa kau merasa asing? Ataukah kau merasa dirimu hampa dengan sebuah pertanyaan "Apa yang terjadi padaku" bergelayut di benakmu. Perasaan seperti itulah yang sekarang bercampur aduk dalam diri sosok Len Kagamine dan menghantuinya setiap kali ia memandangi bangku di sebelahnya yang kosong tanpa penghuni sejak tiga hari lalu. Bocah berambut pirang itu lambat laun tampak semakin murung dan kehilangan semangatnya di sekolah. Setiap kali teman-temannya menanyakan tentang Rin, ia pasti akan segera mengelak seolah tak ingin mengatakan kenyataan yang terjadi padanya. Anak itu, tidak sanggup menerimanya.

Itu semua bermula di sore yang cerah saat mereka pulang bersama-sama. Cahaya mentari di ufuk barat menyiratkan warna jingga mempesona sementara keduanya saling bergandeng tangan dan menikmati sebatang es krim dengan rasa yang mereka sukai masing-masing. Pisang untuk Len, jeruk untuk Rin. Keduanya bercanda dan tertawa sepanjang langkah kaki mereka menempuh jalan setapak di tepi sungai. Hingga tiba-tiba wajah Rin memucat dan tubuhnya melemas, Len di sampingnya sontak terkejut dengan ekspresi horror terpantul jelas di kedua manik matanya.

Ia segera memeluk tubuh Rin yang mulai limbung karena kehilangan keseimbangan. gadis itu terkulai tak berdaya dalam dekapannya. Napasnya tersenggal dan suaranya yang manis seolah menghilang dari pita suaranya saat bibir mungil itu hanya mendesah menyebut nama Len. Len berteriak panik, bocah itu memintanya untuk bertahan. Tapi Rin terlanjur menutup kedua matanya. seketika itu juga bulir-bulir bening tampak bercucuran di pipi pemuda itu karena tak terbendung oleh pelupuk mata.

Dengan segenap tenaga ia menggendong Rin di kedua tangannya. Bocah berambut pirang madu itu berlari di sepanjang jalan dan meminta tolong seseorang untuk membantunya menyelamatkan Rin. Beruntung saat itu ada seorang pak polisi yang tengah bertugas, menemukan mereka berdua. Pria itu merasa iba sekaligus kagum melihat bagaimana bocah berambut pirang itu berjuang sekuat tenaga membawa anak perempuan yang tampak tak sadarkan diri. Peluh bercucuran hingga bercampur dengan air mata di wajahnya, sedangkan _gakuran_ yang ia kenakan tampak lebih hitam karena basah kuyup. Aparat penegak hukum itu lalu menelepon sebuah ambulans untuk segera datang ke lokasi.

Dan sejak hari itu, nama Rin Kagamine di tandai dengan keterangan tidak hadir di buku jurnal daftar hadir siswa di kelasnya. Beberapa teman Len dan juga Rin mencoba untuk menghibur bocah malang itu, tapi tak satupun dari mereka semua mampu mengganti riak wajah yang semakin layu itu dengan senyum keceriaan. Siapa kiranya bisa tersenyum saat orang yang paling dekat denganmu saat ini jauh darimu dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan? Tentu saja tak seorangpun, hanya manusia tanpa hati saja yang bisa melakukannya.

x-0-x

Sore ini, Len menjenguk Rin untuk yang ketiga kalinya di rumah sakit. Ia membawakan buah yang sangat di sukai oleh kakaknya itu, jeruk. Saat ia melewati meja resepsionis, suster yang sudah mengenali bocah ini menyapanya. Len tidak membalas selain memberikan senyum getir yang tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya, kelopak matanya tampak seperti penuh beban hingga menyulut rasa kasihan wanita tersebut, "kamu yang tabah ya" ucap wanita itu kemudian.

Kalimat itu terdengar seolah Rin akan menghilang kapan saja. Jantung Len saat itu juga terasa seperti di congkel dari dadanya dan di cabik menjadi potongan kecil-kecil tanpa bentuk. Len mengangguk dengan berat hati lalu melenggang pergi bersama bayangan hitamnya sendiri yang kini menemaninya melalui lorong yang di sinari jingga mentari.

Setelah melalui beberapa kamar dan lorong. Pemuda itu akhirnya sampai di sebuah pintu bernomor 202. Ia memutar pelan kenob pintu yang bulat lalu membukanya perlahan. Di sana, di balik selimut putih terbaring sosok gadis berambut pirang madu sepertinya, manik azurenya tertutup rapat saat Len malangkahkan kaki ke dalam. Ia menghampiri Rin setelah meletakkan jeruk di atas lemari kecil di samping ranjang gadis itu, lalu mengelus lembut kening dan rambutnya.

Gadis itu merespon, mata yang terpejam itu seperti mengerjap rapat-rapat saat ia merasakan seseorang kini membelai mahkotanya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka mata, lalu menyapa sosok yang sangat ia kenal tersebut dengan senyum yang keceriaannya telah memudar.

"Len" suaranya parau, Len tak kuasa menyembunyikan rasa sedih yang sudah mati-matian ia tahan saat mendengar suara itu. manik azurenya pun kembali berkaca-kaca. "Jangan bersedih Len" lanjutnya seraya meletakkan pipi pemuda itu dalam telapaknya.

"Dokter bilang ini adalah hari terakhir bagiku" Len terbelalak dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. bohong, itu bohong kan Rin? Kata-kata itu ingin ia ucapkan, tapi tak satupun keluar dari kerongkongannya. Rin meraih tangan Len yang masih mengusap kepalanya, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu Len" bocah itu menggertak gigi, ia tak sanggup menatap wajah gadis berpita kelinci itu lagi, "bersabarlah dan kita akan kembali bersama"

Rin tersenyum dengan mata sedikit terkatup. Len di sisi lain kembali menitikkan air matanya. lalu dengan gerakan tak terduga, ia pun memeluk gadis itu dan merintih di telinganya. Rin awalnya terkejut dengan tingkah Len, namun sekejab wajahnya kembali seperti semula, wajah terharu yang sangat jelas di meski di bawah naungan senja.

"Len, untuk hari ini, mau kah kau menyuapiku dengan jeruk yang kau bawa" pinta gadis itu setelah saudara kembarnya melepas pelukan dari dirinya. Tangan bocah itu bergetar saat mengambil sebuah dari setumpuk jeruk di keranjang kecil yang ia bawa. Ia mengupas kulit oranye buah berasa asam manis tersebut, aromanya yang menyeruak segera menusuk penciuman Len, berbagai kenangan mereka pun kembali berputar di kepalanya. semua tampak seperti lembaran album yang terbuka halaman demi halaman saat angin musim semi bertiup.

"Len, terima kasih karena kau selalu menemaniku hingga saat ini"

x-0-0-x

Ini adalah hari ke empat sejak Rin tidak masuk sekolah. Pemandangan yang tidak seperti biasa terlihat di ruang kelas saat Miki membuka pintu geser. Hari ini adalah jadwal piket untuk gadis berambut merah sepunggung itu, biasanya ia akan mendapati kelasnya itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Tapi saat ini, sosok remaja berambut pirang tampak menumpu wajahnya seraya menghadap jendela di sampingnya.

"Len?" sapa gadis itu begitu mengenali sosok tersebut. ia berjalan menghampiri Len dan diam-diam memperhatikan wajahnya. Len Kagamine… menangis? Ia terkejut, akhir-akhir ini dia memang selalu tampak sedih dan selalu menyendiri sejak Rin di kabarkan sakit dan di rawat di rumah sakit. Tapi selama itu ia tak sedikitpun menampakkan air matanya pada setiap teman-temannya, kecuali senyum pahit yang terkadang bisa di lihat saat seseorang mencoba berbicara dengannya. Apa mungkin hal ini berhubungan dengan Rin? Batin Miki bertanya-tanya.

Ia meletakkan tangan di bahu pemuda itu. tapi tak mendapat respon apapun. "Len?" panggilnya sekali lagi, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Miki mulai khawatir dengan anak laki-laki di depannya tersebut, matanya hanya terkunci pada apa pun itu ─yang tak ia tahu─ di luar jendela dengan ekspresi kosong yang sangat jelas. hingga akhirnya ia berkata.

"Rin…" ia kembali berhenti. Sedangkan Miki, ia mulai merasakan tanda-tanda buruk dari geliat ganjil tersebut. Akhirnya, setelah jeda yang cukup lama ia pun tersentak tak percaya sambil menyumpal mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat pemuda itu berkata.

"Dia sudah pergi"

x-0-0-0-x

"hari ini, bapak akan mengabarkan berita tentang keadaan teman kalian yang sakit, Rin Kagamine" ucap Kiyoteru seraya wali kelas Len. Pria single yang hampir menginjak usia kepala tiga itu tampak terpukul dengan berita yang akan ia sampaikan. Ia melayangkan pandangannnya pada seisi kelas yang sekarang tampak di selimuti aura kesedihan dengan wajah prihatin. Selama ini Rin adalah murid yang sangat ceria dan mampu membawa suasana hidup di kelas yang ia ajar.

Begitu menerima kabar bahwa Rin telah pergi setelah sakit hingga harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama tiga hari, tentu saja semua teman-temannya merasa kehilangan. Bercanda dan tertawa bersama si gadis kembar Kagamine seolah hari kemarin yang baru saja mereka lalui. Hal ini akan menjadi pengalaman terpahit mereka selama tahun pertama mereka di masa SMA.

Akhirnya, setelah waktu yang tak tahu telah terbuang sampai di mana, pria itu pun melanjutkan.

"Mulai hari ini, Rin Kagamine tidak akan bersama kita lagi" ucapnya. Tangis pun mulai pecah di setiap sudut kelas. Anak-anak perempuan saling berpelukan sambil terisak sedangkan anak laki-laki yang juga akrab dengan Rin terdiam tak terpacaya. "Mari kita berdoa, semoga ia tenang di alam sana" sambung pria itu lalu menunduk. Semua murid tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, mereka hanya mengikuti apa yang wali kelas mereka ucapkan dengan berlinang air mata.

Saat mereka tenggelam dalam kesedihan itulah , tiba-tiba sebuah keajaiban muncul di depan mata.

Pintu kelas yang tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka dengan suara geser yang halus. Seorang murid perempuan melangkahkan kaki lalu mengucap salam dengan suara yang lembut dan manis. Satu demi satu, seisi kelas pun menoleh ke sosok murid tersebut. Wajah imut, rambut pirang madu sebatas leher, mata azure dan pita seperti telinga kelinci.

"Umm, umm" gumam gadis itu kebingungan saat melihat suasana kelasnya yang tampak penuh dengan aura sedih, tapi rasa bingung itu segera berganti panik ketika menyadari bahwa Kiyoteru _sensei_ kini tengah berdiri di depan kelas "ma-maaf _sensei _! saya bangun kesiangan!"

Kiyoteru yang tadinya terkejut seperti melihat setan menjadi bengong. Murid murid seisi kelas yang sebelumnya sedikit sedih dan panik juga tak kalah heran. Setelah semua terdiam untuk kurang lebih sepuluh menit, Len Kagamine pun kini menjadi sorotan. Anehnya, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat takut atau berkeringat dingin saat semua mata tertuju padanya, malah ia terisak.

"Hei Len! Kau bilang Rin sudah mati!" bentak Kiyoteru geram karena merasa di permalukan dengan berita yang bersumber dari bocah itu. tapi bocah itu tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap menangis malah tangisannya semakin keras.

Rin yang keheranan lalu menghampiri pemuda itu dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Saat itu, barulah semua menjadi jelas ketika Len hanya membisikkan kata-katanya pada Rin sambil terisak.

"begini _sensei" _gadis itu mulai bercerita "selama ini, dia selalu bangun pagi-pagi untuk memberi makan kucing betina yang terkadang terlihat di dekat kotak pos dekat stasiun kereta. Karena berwarna kuning ia menamainya Rin, awalnya saya juga tidak setuju, tapi karena ia bilang kucing itu lucu jadi saya ijinkan." Semua murid melongo. Rin yang terlalu asik bercerita tidak terlalu menghiraukan mereka dan tetap melanjutkan.

"Pagi ini, kucing itu ia temukan telah mati tertabrak mobil, itu kenapa tadi saya terlambat karena saya panik mencari Len, Len kan cukup _shota_, siapa tahu ada tante-tante yang nekat menculik Len. Hingga akhirnya seseorang memberi tahu saya kalau dia sudah berangkat menuju sekolah" tutupnya dengan menghela napas lega. Suasana kelas yang tadinya bagai di gulung mendung kini menjadi seperti ruang angkasa yang hampa, kecuali dengan bunyi jangkrik yang entah bersembunyi di mana.

Semua memandang si kembar yang saling menenangkan satu sama lain dengan butir-butir keringat bermunculan di sudut kepala, sedangkan Rin tertawa riang dan Len masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Lalu, selama ini kamu sakit apa Rin?" tanya Kiyoteru di susul seruan teman-temannya yang mengaku bahwa selama tiga hari ini Len selalu tampak sedih dan tak mau bercerita. Gadis itu kali ini melongo, lalu perlahan merasa lucu dengan tingkah Len selama dia tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Tifus. itu gara-gara es jeruk yang kami makan saat pulang sekolah tiga hari kemarin." jawab Rin polos dan secara ajaib semua orang di dalam kelas seperti habis jatuh jungkir balik ─karena gadis itu sekarang melihat semua orang dengan kaki di atas yang sesekali bergerak-gerak, sementara kepala mereka di bawah dengan wajah penuh ekpsresi abstrak─.

.

.

.

* * *

terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan untuk membaca lanjutan fic ini, saya masih berencana untuk menambahkan beberapa chapter lagi. Tapi semua tergantung ide dan tingkat kesegaran otak saya. pesan saya, jangan jajan sembarangan ya, _Jaa_. n_n v

* * *

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah, "Miku-_nee,_ tau ga tadi, teman-teman sekelas Rin mengira Rin sudah mati gara-gara kucing liar yang biasa di kasih makan sama Len mati tertabrak mobil." bukannya tertawa, gadis yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu malah tampak seperti sedang marah dengan alisnya yang mendatar dan bibir melengkung ke atas.

"Pantas, akhir-akhir ini ikan di refrigerator sering hilang. syukurlah kalau begitu" jawabnya sambil mengibaskan kuncirnya. Rin di sebelahnya terbengong.


	5. BadBoys

**BadBoys  
**

Vocaloid

.

.

Warning : Vocaloid bukan punya saya

**Segala keGaJean, OC, OOC, OOOC (what the hell is this? Ok, just a joke), keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa**

_Jika anda mengalami sakit kepala, perut mual muntah, meriang panas demam dan segala bentuk efek samping lainnya dari membaca fic ini, saya sarankan agar segera membeli obat di apotek terdekat sebelum terlambat._

* * *

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini mulai beredar kabar bahwa beberapa murid-murid di sekolah Miku terlibat dengan aksi tawuran yang melibatkan sekelompok pelajar dari sekolah lain. menurut desas-desus itu pula, kelompok murid dari sekolahnya berhasil memenangkan pertarungan sengit antar dua kubu. Akibatnya, sekarang mulai marak terjadi aksi pemerasan yang di lakukan oleh anak-anak dari pihak sekolah yang kalah. Mereka mulai menteror setiap murid-murid yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Mereka bersembunyi di gang-gang sempit dan tak terlihat sambil mengintai setiap murid dari sekolahnya yang akan mereka jadikan sasaran. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan melakukan aksi kekerasan dan juga pelecehan seksual pada murid perempuan jika mereka tidak mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Sejak saat itulah, tak satu pun dari teman-teman sekelas Miku yang berani pulang sendirian. mereka akan pulang berkelompok lebih dari dua orang, atau menunggu jemputan pacar atau orang tua mereka.

Tapi Miku, ia merasa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah itu. jalan dari sekolah ke rumah tak satu pun melalui tempat-tempat sepi. Jadi ia tak perlu menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya atau Kaito untuk menjemput atau mengantarnya pulang, selain itu, ada dua makhluk kuning menjengkelkan yang juga satu sekolah dengannya. Semua aman terkendali, itu pikirnya.

Tapi hari ini, sebuah kemungkinan terburuk tengah ia alami. Jalanan menuju rumah terhalang akibat adanya sebuah kendaraan besar yang terguling dan memblokir jalan, untungnya tidak ada korban jiwa dalam insiden tersebut. Namun, karena hal itu, Miku harus melalui gang-gang kecil yang menjadi jalan alternative menuju rumahnya, di saat desas-desus akan tindakan balas dendam tersebut kian santer di sekolahnya.

Sebelumnya, ia ingin meminta tolong pada Len dan Rin yang pulang lebih dulu saat ia masih ada keperluan dengan OSIS untuk menjemputnya. Tapi percuma, keduanya tidak mengenal betul gang-gang yang dulu sering Miku lalui untuk memotong rute ke sekolah di saat ia harus berurusan dengan yang namanya bangun kesiangan, entah karena ambruk akibat tugas menumpuk atau jam weker yang lupa di setel maupun rusak. Yah, serajin-rajin seorang murid, pasti pernah bangun kesiangan juga kan?

Meminta tolong Kaito? Sama seperti si kembar kuning tadi, ia juga harus segera pulang sekolah karena Kaiko yang menunjukkan gejala tidak enak badan, bahkan ia harus segera mengantarnya ke klinik. Alhasil, sekarang Miku harus pulang sendirian.

Langit sudah mulai menghitam dan jarak dari rumahnya tinggal beberapa lagi. yah, beberapa belokan lagi, seharusnya. Tapi…

"Seingatku dulu… di sini ada sebuah gang lagi… tapi sekarang mengapa…" gumam Miku yang mulai kebingungan melihat sebuah rumah dua tingkat di depannya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan bahwa jalan yang ia lalui benar. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel lipat. Ia aktifkan benda tersebut dengan membuka lipatannya dan menekan beberapa tombol. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika melihat penanda GPS di ponselnya dengan posisi rumah berjarak lebih jauh dari perkiraannya.

Wajah Miku pun memucat. "Aku… tersesat…"

x-0-x

waktu terus bergulir, pukul 6.30 malam tepat kini tertera di pojok kanan atas layar ponsel gadis berkuncir dua tersebut. Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia terus berjalan sambil sesekali memperhatikan penanda GPS pada benda di genggamannya sambil mencari-cari papan nama setiap jalan yang ia lalui. Ia tidak ingin tersesat untuk kedua kalinya. Pasti semua ini karena keadaan yang mulai gelap sehingga ia sedikit kesulitan saat menentukan jalan mana yang benar sebab beberapa papan nama jalan terhalang bayangan.

Ia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan keadaan si duo Kagamine di rumah, apa mereka sekarang sudah makan? Mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk kerja hingga pulang lebih dari pukul 8 malam. Miku menghela napas, berjalan kaki lebih lama dari biasanya membuat kedua kakinya mulai terasa sakit dan pegal. Saat melalui sebuah perempatan jalan yang sesuai dengan petunjuk GPS, Miku segera mengambil rute kanan.

Namun sesuatu menghentikan langkah gadis itu untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Tepat di bawah lampu jalan, Miku melihat sosok laki-laki berbadan tinggi dan besar. ia tengah bersandar di tiang lampu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan. Sekilas, Miku bisa mengenali jika orang itu adalah seorang pelajar sepertinya, karena ia bisa melihat celana hitam yang ia kenakan dan _Gakuran_ yang ia gantung di pundaknya.

Tubuh orang itu terlihat kekar jika gadis berambut _teal_ itu perhatikan baik-baik. Otot-otot bisep dan trisep terlihat jelas menggumpal di balik lengan _t-shirt _ketat yang dia kenakan. Rambutnya berwarna coklat cerah dan di sisir rapi kebelakang, ia hanya menyisakan sedikit dari surainya itu untuk di biarkan bergelayut di wajahnya. Menyadari kalau sedang di perhatikan oleh seseorang, pemuda itu pun menoleh ke arah Miku yang belum beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

Kini Miku bisa melihat wajah pemuda asing itu lebih jelas. anak laki-laki itu memiliki bekas jahitan melintang di dahinya bahkan sekarang ia tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam bak seekor rajawali mengintai mangsa. Perlahan-lahan, informasi yang tersimpan dalam kepala Miku pun tersembul keluar. Tentang perkelahian antar pelajar, kekalahan kelompok dari sekolah lain dan aksi balas dendam mereka. Serta yang paling mengerikan bagi gadis sepertinya yang sekarang tengah sendirian di jalanan sepi, tentang kekerasan dan pelecehan seksual yang mereka lakukan.

Mata Miku terbelalak, bulatan kecil di matanya menyusut, jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang, napasnya terasa berat dan pendengarannya menajam sementara rasa lumpuh mulai menggerayanginya. Pemuda di depannya mulai melepaskan diri dari sandaran, ia menggerak-gerakkan persendian di bahu dan juga kepalanya hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak yang bisa terdengar walau jarak mereka berjauhan.

Sosok itu akhirnya berjalan menghampiri si gadis berkuncir dua. Memperhatikannya lekat-lekat sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Apakah kamu adalah murid dari sekolah yang sama dengan Kamui" Tanya pemuda asing itu sementara langkah kaki jenjangnya menggerus jarak antara mereka. Suara bass-nya begitu dalam dan mengintimidasi di saat yang bersamaan. Miku terpaku tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk menjawabnya. Ia mengambil satu langkah mundur setiap kali pemuda itu semakin mendekat, sampai akhirnya ia berada cukup dekat dengan Miku hingga membuatnya harus mendongakkan kepala karena selisih tinggi badan mereka yang begitu jauh.

"Aku Tanya sekali lagi, apakah kamu adalah salah satu murid dari sekolah tempat Kamui belajar?" genggaman Miku pada ponselnya mulai melonggar, benda itu pun akhirnya terlepas dari tangan sang pemilik, sementara Miku mulai berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Hei! Jangan lari!" bentak lelaki misterius itu yang mulai geram.

x-0-0-x

Gadis berkuncir ini berlari tanpa henti. Sedangkan Pemuda asing yang tadi ia temui masih mengejarnya. Ia bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki besar mengikutinya, bahkan sesekali dari teriakan yang menyuruh agar Miku berhenti. Tentu saja gadis itu tak mau. Ia tak memiliki uang atau barang berharga apapun saat ini yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari pemuda itu. Jika sampai ia tertangkap, habislah sudah. Ia akan berakhir dengan pakaian compang-camping di tepi jalan yang sepi dengan wajah kusut penuh air mata, dan mungkin juga, trauma berkepanjangan.

Miku segera bersembunyi di balik tiang jalan saat ia berbelok di sebuah perempatan jalan yang lain. pemuda yang sejak tadi mengejarnya kini berdiri di tengah-tengah perempatan sambil terengah. Ia mengumpat-mengumpat karena kehilangan gadis berambut _teal_ tersebut.

Di sisi lain, orang yang sedang di carinya kini mulai menangis sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, takut jikalau suara cegukannya akan menarik perhatian. Memanfaatkan suasana yang sedikit gelap, Miku nekat mencuri-curi pandang untuk memastikan pemuda itu telah menyerah untuk mengikutinya. Namun keberuntungan sama sekali tidak berpihak padanya.

Pemuda itu masih di sana, di tambah kehadiran kucing hitam yang tak sengaja Miku injak ekornya, sehingga ia mengeong kesakitan dengan suara mengancam sampai membuat gadis itu kaget dan jatuh terjerembab, itu benar-benar namanya sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

"Di sana kau rupanya" ucap pemuda itu sebelum tertawa, tapi gadis ini masih tidak mau menyerah, ia segera bangkit sebelum pemuda itu kehabisan selera humornya yang mana tidak berlangsung lama, karena begitu Miku melesat, derap kaki itu juga telah mengikutinya.

Gadis ini sudah tak tahu lagi harus kemana, sang pengejar misterius di belakangnya benar-benar tak kenal kata menyerah. Di mana titik Miku menghilang, di sana ia mencari. Sehingga yang bisa Miku lakukan hanya berlari dan berlari. Sekarang gadis itu tahu benar apa dan bagaimana rasanya dari istilah "Kau bisa Lari tapi tak bisa sembunyi" .

Miku ingin berteriak jika ia bisa, paru-paru dan jantungnya sudah terlalu sibuk untuk mendistribusi pembagian oksigen ke seluruh tubuh, jangankan untuk berteriak, mengucap sepatah kata pun ia tak sanggup. sekali ia berteriak, itu berarti ia telah mempertaruhkan harapan terakhirnya. Karena ia harus menghirup udara lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dan menghembuskannya sekuat tenaga, yang mana kini tubuhnya sudah tak memiliki cukup stamina untuk bisa menjamin dirinya bisa kembali berlari setelah melakukannya.

Ketakutan dan putus asa semua menyatu dalam peluh yang berceceran, apakah ia akan selamat? Ia tak tahu. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, napasnya semakin tak teratur, dadanya semakin sakit dan kedua lututnya sudah di ambang batas.

_'Tolong! Siapapun! Tolong aku!'_

x-0-0-0-x

_Kami sama_ selalu memberi jalan bagi hambanya. Begitulah yang terlintas di benak Miku saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal kini tengah berdiri di ujung gang buntu. Rambut keunguan panjang sepunggung, _Gakuran_ yang di kenakan dengan rapi serta pedang samurai tersarung di tangan kiri, Kamui Gakupo, senior sekaligus mentor Klub Kendo di sekolah. Menggunakan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, gadis berkuncir ini pun berlari menuju sang _cosplayer samurai_.

Ia segera bersembunyi di belakang punggung pemuda yang sekarang merasa heran melihat tingkah dan betapa kacaunya penampilan Miku, tepat ketika sang pengejar muncul dari balik tikungan yang baru saja ia lewati.

"Kamui! Untung aku menemukanmu! Jaga gadis itu, jangan biarkan dia kabur lagi!" teriak anak laki-laki itu seraya memperlambat larinya. Ada yang aneh di sini yang baru Miku sadari. Pemuda yang mengejarnya itu tampak tidak marah atau pun terancam dengan sosok _senpai _yang kini menjadi tamengnya. Bahkan ia tampak tersenyum senang.

_'A-APA!? APA MAKSUD DARI PERKATAAN PEMUDA ITU?! BUKANKAH IA MENCARI-CARI KAMUI SENPAI?! TAPI MENGAPA…' _konflik batin Miku seketika terhenti saat ia mengangkat wajahnya pada Gakupo. Laki-laki ini menatapnya penuh rasa kasihan seraya tersenyum sadis. Ia berbalik, lalu menyentuh lembut dagu gadis di belakangnya.

Wajah itu, wajah seduktif itu seperti menyimpan maksud tersembunyi di baliknya. _'Kamui senpai bersekongkol dengannya… mustahil… ini mustahil'_

"Kenapa kau ketakutan Miku-_chan_?" tanya pria yang ia harapkan pertolongan darinya. Miku tidak menjawab melainkan mulai menjauh. Gakupo memiringkan wajah dengan heran.

"Jadi namanya Miku-_chan_, huh?" kali ini pemuda itu telah berdiri di samping Gakupo. Keduanya memasang senyum yang bagi Miku tampak mengerikan. Gadis itu pun mulai terisak.

"Tolong… jangan nodai aku…"

.

.

.

"HEEEEE?" respon tak di duga dari gadis ini seketika membuat dua anak laki-laki di depannya saling bertatap muka dengan alis mendatar.

"Hei Big Al, apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya huh?" Tanya si maniak _cosplay_ pada pemuda asing yang bernama Big Al dengan empat sudut siku-siku menyembul di ujung dahinya.

"Mau apa? dia menjatuhkan ponselnya, nih lihat!" jawab orang yang di Tanya sambil nyolot tak mau kalah dan menodongkan sebuah ponsel lipat berwarna _teal aqua_ milik Miku.

Miku yang sekarang bersimpuh di tanah melongo.

x-0-0-0-0-x

"Jadi, Big Al _senpai _ ini teman cosplay Kamui _senpai_?" Tanya Rin yang sekarang menjamu tamu di kediaman Hatsune. Si cosplayer Kamui dan temannya dari sekolah lain, Big Al. orang yang di sebut tadi mengangguk lalu tertawa lebar.

"Dia itu _cosplayer _ Jendral Eizen dari manga/anime Bleach, kalian tahu kan?" sahut Gakupo bangga seraya mengalungkan lengan kirinya di pundak Big Al. Len mengangguk dengan mata berbinar.

"Wah! Benarkah!? Pantas gaya rambutnya mengingatkanku pada salah satu chara anime terkenal!" Big Al mengacungkan jempolnya dengan pujian itu.

"Eh, di mana kakak kalian, maaf loh soal tadi, padahal kakak Cuma niat balikin ponselnya doang. Kakak Cuma Tanya kenal kak Kamui atau tidak, eh, dia malah lari sambil ninggalin ponselnya, yah, terpaksa kakak kejar"

Len dan Rin tersenyum datar. "_Onee-chan_ tertidur, dia kecapekan"

"Kau juga sih, gadis ketakutan sama muka mu malah kau kejar, untung tidak pingsan di jalan" sindir Gakupo yang kemudian di balas cekikan lengan Big Al.

"Enak saja! Justru lihat muka mu tadi, ia sampai lemas di jalan!" sungutnya.

Si kembar Kagamine yang mendengar alasan kenapa _onee-chan_ mereka sampai ketakutan seperti itu mengutarakan pendapat mereka. "mungkin karena isu balas dendam akibat tawuran antar pelajar yang sering kita dengar di sekolah" ujar Len

"katanya dua kubu terlihat sedang beradu di jalan XX, dekat bangunan tua di kompleks perumahan tak jauh dari sekolah" sambung Rin.

Big Al dan Gakupo kali ini saling bertatapan, "Jangan-jangan…"

X-0-0-0-0-0-x

Setelah perbincangan mereka di malam itu, akhirnya semua desas desus di sekolah menjadi jelas. tawuran antar pelajar itu semua ternyata hanya sandiwara untuk membuat video edukasi. Keberadaan Big Al di malam Miku pulang sendirian itu ternyata mencari Gakupo yang juga tersesat saat melalui gang-gang kecil menuju rumahnya. Lalu kenapa Miku bisa di kenali oleh Big Al sebagai murid dari sekolah yang sama dengan Gakupo?

Sederhana, karena seragam sekolah perempuan di sekolah itu yang khas. Di mana tak ada satu pun sekolah lain di sekitar daerah itu yang memiliki model yang sama.

.

.

.

* * *

terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan untuk membaca lanjutan fic ini, saya masih berencana untuk menambahkan beberapa chapter lagi. Tapi semua tergantung ide dan tingkat kesegaran otak saya. _Jaa_. n_n v

.

.

.

mind to review?


	6. Triple X

Sejenak, ini memang sebuah pagi yang tenang di kediaman Hatsune. Mentari terbit di ujung timur dengan kemilau emas menguas angkasa. Burung-burung berkicau ceria merayakan turunnya kabut embun yang membawa hawa kesegaran dalam pundi-pundi udara. Dan gemerincing hiasan lonceng di beranda lantai bawah yang seolah mengisi energi positif pada seisi penghuni rumah.

Tapi. Seperti yang author tulis di awal paragraf pertama ; SEJENAK. Ingin tahu kisahnya seperti apa? mari kita dengarkan suara merdu gadis berambut _twin-teal_ yang kembali turun dari ranjangnya setelah membuka daun jendela dan merapikan tempat tidurnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"KYAAA!"

* * *

**Gender Bender X Body Swap X Shounen-Ai X Shoujo-Ai**

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

"**X-X-X"**

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

**Ladalah! "Hunter x Hunter" saja tidak menggunakan tanda "X" sebanyak ini!**

: Warning :

Vocaloid bukan punya saya

_broken Forth Wall session_

**Segala keGaJean, OC, OOC, OOOC (what the hell is this? Ok, just a joke), keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa**

_Jika anda mengalami sakit kepala, perut mual muntah, meriang panas demam dan segala bentuk efek samping lainnya dari membaca fic ini, saya sarankan agar segera membeli obat di apotek terdekat sebelum terlambat._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Hatsune Miku, satu-satunya anak dari keluarga Hatsune ini berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat pasi setelah menjerit sekuat tenaga. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan karena melihat hantu ─atau kurang lebih itu yang dia kira─ saat bercermin di dalam sana. Dengan tubuh hanya berbalut handuk, dia terduduk lemas di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Gemetaran.

Duo Kagamine yang selalu molor di hari minggu, sudah pasti terusik ketika suara hypersonik _Onee-chan-_nya tersebut bergema kemana-mana meski tanpa toa. Sembari mengusap-usap malas kedua mata dan memastikan kedua telinga mereka tidak mengalami tuli mendadak, mereka berjalan ke arah pintu kamar masing-masing dan membukanya dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan ─tidak mengejutkan, mengingat mereka adalah kembar

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan untuk sejenak dengan ekspresi sama-sama malas saat saling bertatapan. Namun, begitu menyadari keganjilan yang mereka dapatkan pada sosok yang muncul dari masing-masing pintu, keduanya pun akhirnya menyusul jejak langkah _Onee-chan _mereka. Menjerit. Sebelum kedua pantat mereka terantuk lantai karena jatuh terjungkal.

"GAAA~AAAH!" , "KYAAA~AAA!"

"K-Kau siapa?!" panggil Rin takut-takut. Telunjuknya kali ini menuding sosok wanita berambut pirang berwajah keterlaluan mirip Len saat dia harus ber-_crossdress_ yang keluar dari kamar saudara laki-lakinya itu. Apa mungkin semalam ada gadis yang nekat menyusup ke kamar bocah itu? dia kan memiliki banyak _fansgirl_ di sekolah. Tapi, ayolah Rin, mana ada gadis memiliki tabiat semacam itu, yang ada mungkin seorang anak laki-laki nekat menyusup ke kamar gadis yang ia sukai. Sama seperti Len yang sekarang melihat dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan pada bocah laki-laki yang mirip denganmu di depannya saat ini.

"K-Kau sendiri! s-siapa! B-bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari k-kamar Rin!" ucap Len yang kelebihan porsi tanda seru, sampai terjangkit penyakit gagap instan.

Begitu sembuh, efek samping berupa rasa geram dan tidak rela mendapati anak laki-laki tak di kenal tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar saudarinya secara otomatis muncul dalam diri bocah pirang ini, dan itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia memperhatikan bahwa anak laki-laki asing tersebut juga memakai tiga jepit di poni rambutnya, sama seperti Rin.

"Kau sungguh kurang ajar dan mesum!" ia menuduh seperti seorang ayah yang murka mendapati anak gadisnya sekamar dengan anak laki-laki yang tak ia restui hubungan keduanya. Entah mengapa, kemudian terdengar suara piring pecah dari dapur sehingga memberi efek drama yang sangat pas.

"Meeooong" lupakan.

Rin yang mendapat tuduhan tanpa bukti sontak mengamuk. Gadis itu kemudian menerjang Len, menjebak bocah malang itu di bawah tubuhnya seraya mencengkeram erat kerah bajunya.

"Jaga mulutmu dan siapa yang mesum!" ia membentak dengan ekspresi tak kalah sangar. "Aku tak pernah melihat Len mengejar satu pun anak perempuan di sekolah, malah sebaliknya mereka yang selalu mencari-cari informasi pribadi tentangnya yang tak akan aku berikan sampai mati. Dan sekarang, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan dengan lancang memanggilku mesum sementara dirinya sendiri keluar dari kamar Len?!" semburnya bak terjangan angin badai di muka Len. "Justru kamu itu yang mesum! Wanita murahan!" wow, Rin, sepertinya kamu perlu mengurangi porsi nonton sinetron. Kau sudah tercemar oleh dialog mereka yang berbelit-belit.

"Wanita kau bilang? Hah!" jackpot! Len. Sangat. Tidak. Suka. Di samakan. Dengan. Perempuan. 'titik' _overload._

Iris biru bocah itu pun kini mulai terselubung dalam kegelapan, tanda bahwa amarah telah mencapai level maksimum. Seberapa panjang kalimat tadi ucapkan, tak satu pun terekam di otaknya. Selain itu, memang dia masa bodoh dengan semua fans dan apalah itu namanya. Itu karena kata "wanita" di ujung deretan kalimat tadi yang di tekankan, terlebih lagi berimbuhan "murahan" telah berfungsi sebagai tombol _reset_ sekaligus _emergency_ yang menyulut sistim pertahanan Len.

Bocah itu segera mencengkeram balik orang yang menjatuhkannya dengan segenap tenaga. Menjauhkan kedua tangan yang semakin mencekik, layaknya duel antara Evangelion unit 0.1 yang di ambil alih _dummy system, _melawan Evangelion unit 0.4 yang terkontaminasi angel saat di piloti Asuka Langley Soryu dalam movie Evangelion 2.0 "you can 'not' advance". Bukan promosi, tapi referensi.

"Aku! Len Kagamine, tidak akan memaafkan lelaki bejad sepertimu!" raung bocah itu.

"GRAAAHHH!" jangan di pedulikan, itu _sound effect _suara monster dari kaset video _ultraman_ yang tengah di putar oleh anak tetangga mereka yang masih berumur lima tahun setiap pagi di hari minggu.

"Ryuuto sayang, Kecilin volumenya ya" , "iya mama"

Apa ku bilang. Oke, kembali ke dua unit yang sedang beradu sengit. Len dan Rin yang tidak sadar akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terus menerus berkelahi, mereka saling berguling-guling di atas lantai kayu sampai akhirnya kepala Len terantuk dinding dengan keras. Bintang-bintang pun segera memenuhi pandangan si bocah _shota _sementara tenaganya mulai melemah. Kali ini Rin kembali berada di atasnya, tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Rasakan itu, ha ha ha ha" tangan gadis ini kemudian ─dengan tanpa belas kasih─ menjambak rambut pirang lawannya. Mengangkat kepala Len yang merintih kesakitan dan memberinya senyuman sadis. Saat itulah, suara isakan tangis terdengar di susul seruan yang segera menarik perhatian mereka untuk menoleh ke belakang "J-Jangan! Len! Rin!"

"Mi-miku _nee_?" ucap mereka kompak. Untuk sementara, keduanya mengacuhkan keberadaan satu sama lain. Gadis yang mereka panggil namanya itu sekarang memakai celana jeans abu-abu dan kaos berwarna _teal._ Penampilan yang sangat-sangat jarang mereka lihat dari sosok Hatsune Miku. Keganjilan _Onee-chan _mereka tidak sampai di situ, dia juga mengerudungkan handuk di kepalanya. Sedangkan kedua matanya sembab karena kebanyakan menangis.

"Ternyata kalian juga" ucap gadis itu dengan suara parau. Sebuah kalimat gantung membuat kedua Kagamine menjadi bingung.

"aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana" Miku kembali berhenti berkata-kata. Ia memejam mata, lalu menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah sedih. Salah satu tangannya perlahan meraih handuk yang ia gunakan untuk membungkus kepalanya. Menariknya perlahan sehingga ikatannya yang tak terlalu erat terurai.

Duo Kagamine pun terkejut. "_Onee-chan_ memangkas kuncirnya?!"

"BUKAN!" sangkal Miku frustasi. Sepertinya mereka tidak paham maksud tindakannya, meski ada cara yang lebih mudah untuk menjelaskan, tetapi ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Walau bagaiamana juga, Miku masih merasa perempuan. "Tapi yang jelas, kalian juga mengalaminya" sambungnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maksud _Onee-chan _apa?" Rin menautkan alis. Masih dengan wajah tak percaya melihat gadis yang sangat mencintai kunciran selutut itu kini berambut cepak layaknya anak laki-laki.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti" sahut Len reflek. Ekspresi wajah dan isi kepalanya tak jauh beda dengan Rin, jadi tak usah di tulis ulang demi efisiensi. Sementara itu, Miku di ujung lorong berdecak kesal.

"RIN, yang ada di bawahmu itu LEN!" Rin melongo. Sedikit demi sedikit dia menoleh kembali ke arah gadis super _moe_ yang sejak tadi berkelahi dengannya_._ Di lain pihak, Len, hampir menelan seekor nyamuk saat menebak kelanjutan kalimat Miku tanpa membuang wajahnya yang semakin memutih, "dan LEN, dia itu RIN! Saudari kembarmu!"

"MUSTAHIL!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yah, demikian fic saya. Segala saran, kritik kecuali flame dengan lapang dada akan saya terima…

"Author minta di gelitik pakai ini rupanya" ugh, saya sebagai author seketika tercekat saat mendapati sosok Miku dalam mode _Yandere _Mikuo tiba-tiba muncul dan memotong sesi penutup fic ini dengan menggenggam sebilah pisau. Sementara di belakangnya terdapat Duo Kagamine lengkap dengan _road roller _siap tancap gas.

"Kalau kami tidak kembali seperti semula saat _ending chapter_" Rinto alias Rin menggantung kalimatnya sementara kaki memain-mainkan pedal gas. Mesin gilas raksasa itu menggeram dan bergeser beberapa senti dari titik semula. Wajah penuh senyum gadis ini sama sekali tidak terlihat imut. Secara, dia telah menjadi laki-laki. Author merinding, sumpah! Tapi tunggu, mengapa mereka tidak bersyukur? Bukankah sekali-kali bertukar _gender_ itu menarik? Tidak akan ada yang protes jika kau memperhatikan tubuhmu sendiri, bukan?

"Oh iya, Kau benar!" sudah ku duga Len pasti suka. Kita sesama lelaki dan tentu kau tahu apa maksudku. Hei, belum apa-apa kau sudah mimisan. Payah.

"Len _no Ecchi_!" kedua gadis tampan yang melihat pemuda cantik ini termakan jebakan Author pun segera menerkamnya. Menyiksa bocah malang itu dengan segala benda minus pisau dapur milik Miku. Yah, Author merasa benda itu memang di keramatkan khusus untuk mencincang Author. Tapi tunggu, sementara Len menjadi objek pelampiasan, saya sebagai Author undur diri terlebih dahulu. Jaa~

"Kyaaa~aaa!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" ucap Len sesenggukan setelah habis di hajar _saudara_ kembar dan kakak sepupu laki-lakinya. Benjolan lima tingkat bertengger di ubun-ubun.

"Itu semua gara-gara kamu! Dia kabur!" sentak Rin di susul dengusan Miku "mengapa kau tidak segera saja pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menikmati _fan-service_ yang kau suka itu. mesum!" Len hanya bisa terpekur. Ucapan itu sama sekali tidak berefek kepadanya saat ini, karena semakin lama mereka berada dalam wujud yang berbeda maka perlahan-lahan pola pikir mereka pun ikut berubah.

"Sudah ku duga pasti ulah dia." Miku yang duduk di antara keduanya di sofa ruang tamu memasang pose berfikir "Sejak seminggu ini kan dia selalu garuk-garuk kepala seperti kera yang jarang mandi karena terus memikirkan kelanjutan cerita tidak bermutu yang terlanjur dia _publish_" sindir si rambut _teal _ini dengan sangat pedas. "Jika kita bisa menemukan _file_ cerita ini, pasti kita bisa kembali seperti semula"

Len dan Rin terdiam saling berpandangan, "Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya mereka kompak.

"DeathNote" Miku tersenyum puas "dia sangat menyukai buku bersampul hitam itu kan? Pasti terselip di salah satunya"

"Miku _nee,_ bagaimana cara kita mencari? pemilik buku seperti itu kan banyak" lenguh Rin. Mencari buku itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit, namun yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana cara mendapatkannya. Karena satu-satunya yang pernah terlihat ─atau bisa di katakan─ selalu membawa buku tersebut adalah guru mereka sendiri. Kiyoteru Hiyama.

"Mungkin saja Rin, tapi mungkin tidak" manik emerald itu bergulir ke arah bocah blonde dengan tiga jepitan rambut di poninya "wali kelasmu adalah satu-satunya yang selama ini memegang buku semacam itu"

"Maksud _nee-chan_ Kiyoteru _sensei_?" sahut Len "ini menjadi semakin sulit" gadis berkuncir ekor kuda ini menenggelamkan punggungnya ke dalam spons. Ekspresi wajahnya berkerut lesu karena ia pikir, mengambil buku keramat Kiyoteru adalah salah satu hal paling mustahil di dunia. Singkat kata, mereka tidak tahu sama sekali di mana alamat wali kelas mereka ini tinggal.

"Mengapa kita melulu yang menjadi korban!" Rin memekik kesal. Itu memang resiko yang juga harus di tanggung oleh karakter berkadar kepopuleran hampir setara sang diva. Selain itu, author yang berada dalam _stealth mode_ ini tentu akan berpikir kembali jika harus mengubah _gender _beberapa karakter di sini. Misal si _cosplayer _samurai edo sok keren yang terkenal sebagai sesepuh mesum di antara lainnya. Bisa-bisa rating cerita melesat menuju M kuadrat. Maksudnya "Makin Menyeleweng".

"Tak usah panik seperti itu Rin" Miku berdiri dari tempat duduknya, merobek _forth wall_ dan mengintip judul aneh yang author tulis jauh di atas sana "Sepertinya korban yang berjatuhan bukan hanya dari penghuni kediaman Hatsune" sungut gadis ini. pasti besok kejadian yang lebih heboh dari ini akan terjadi, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, lalu sekarang…" Len memandangi kedua anak perempuan yang telah bertransformasi, menatap mereka dengan serius "bagaimana cara kita untuk mandi?" dan benjolan di kepalanya pun kembali tumbuh beberapa tingkat lagi. Bocah yang malang.

"Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**

Sebuah _multi-chap _dalam halaman kumpulan _short-story_? sebenarnya author tidak merencanakan demikian. Cerita ini hanyalah sebagian dari _broken Forth Wall session _yang author buat seperti pada chapter 3. Author tidak Menjamin kelanjutan bagian ini. Tapi setiap bagian kelanjutan cerita ini yang akan di update akan di usahakan saling menyusun dan di beri penanda berupa _copy paste __disclaimer _yang sama persis.

Jadi jika chapter selanjutnya tidak memiliki kaitan sama sekali, jangan heran.

* * *

Dan terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca lanjutan fic ini, n_n


	7. Triple X, part II

**Gender Bender X Body Swap X Shounen-Ai X Shoujo-Ai**

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

"**X-X-X"**

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

**Ladalah! "Hunter x Hunter" saja tidak menggunakan tanda "X" sebanyak ini!**

: Warning :

Vocaloid bukan punya saya

_broken Forth Wall session_

**Segala keGaJean, OC, OOC, OOOC (what the hell is this? Ok, just a joke), keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa**

_Jika anda mengalami sakit kepala, perut mual muntah, meriang panas demam dan segala bentuk efek samping lainnya dari membaca fic ini, saya sarankan agar segera membeli obat di apotek terdekat sebelum terlambat._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Menyebalkan? Memang. Sejak mereka bertemu dengan seorang author dengan _pen name_ yang terakhir kali di ganti menjadi Nekuro Yamikawa, segala bentuk kisah mereka menjadi semakin tidak karuan. Jika bukan tersangkut di dalam dunia aneh bin ajaib, pasti kejadian di luar nalar yang selalu membuat mereka tidak habis pikir. "Dasar bocah labil" umpat Miku dalam wujud Mikuo yang sekarang tengah beristirahat di bangku taman. Dia benar-benar merasa jengah di rumah. Kenapa? Itu karena duo Kagamine. Biar pun mereka di dalam kondisi abnormal, tetap saja hal yang bagi gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ ini menyebalkan tidak menghilang dari mereka berdua.

Dia melenguh pelan, berusaha rileks di sandaran kayu sembari menikmati semilir angin. Hawa sejuk pagi hari yang belum hilang perlahan-lahan mendinginkan kepalanya. Diam-diam menyulut seutas senyum tipis di wajah sosok yang semula cantik menjadi cukup menarik untuk ukuran lelaki jadi-jadian. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan jatuh melingkupinya. Meski menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk sekilas, tapi hal itu cukup untuk mengusik kelopak mata yang terpejam agar menampakkan bulatan hijau aqua yang bersembunyi karena kesal di baliknya.

Lalu, dia mulai merasakan bangku yang ia duduki sedikit turun karena mendapat tambahan beban yang harus di pikul. Miku menoleh sedikit ke arah sosok di sampingnya ─sang pelaku yang tadi sempat menggelapkan dunia berwarna merah di matanya─ dengan hanya memperhatikan sekilas dari ujung pengelihatannya sebelum kembali pada pose semula. Rambut merah jambu, wajah cantik bertatahkan manik biru langit dan tubuh tinggi semampai bak model peraga busana. Informasi tersebut mulai terproses dengan sendirinya di dalam mesin pencari otaknya. Setelah mendapat data yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri tersebut dari _database_, gadis ini pun tersenyum kecil_. _Ternyata hanya seseorang dari angkatan kelas tiga yang ia kenal.

"Oh, rupanya Luka _senpai_" satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Efek bius dari kedamaian yang tercipta di taman ini sepertinya terlalu kuat bagi seorang Miku Hatsune. Anak perempuan berfisik laki-laki ini memang merasa ada yang ganjil, tapi belum bisa menebak apa itu sebenarnya. Merasa kejanggalan itu kian lama kian mengusik, ia mulai meruntut setiap kejadian yang baru berlangsung semenit yang lalu dari sekarang.

Ia jenuh dengan suasana di rumah, kabur menuju taman untuk menyamankan diri lalu menyapa Luka _senpai _yang ia temui tanpa sengaja. Miku menekan tombol _pause _pada gambaran terakhir di benaknya. Mencari-cari letak kesalahan sesuai kata intuisinya pada kejadian itu sebelum terbelalak dari tempat duduknya. Dia keceplosan, itulah faktanya.

Seperti engsel berkarat yang di tekuk secara paksa hingga berdecit, leher gadis ini pun bergerak 90⁰ ke kanan. Tepat pada sosok yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya bahkan menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut dan merona merah luar biasa. _Brainstorm lv2._ Miku tahu apa itu, sangat-sangat tahu karena ia dulu juga pernah merasakannya saat Kaito berada di dekatnya sebelum mereka menjalin suatu hubungan.

"_E-Etto…_ apa kamu tadi memanggilku… L-Luka _senpai_?" gelagapnya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Bagus sekali Miku, sehari menjadi lelaki dan kau sudah berhasil menjerat seorang gadis. Bahkan gadis itu lebih tua setahun darimu, baru muncul untuk pertama kalinya di dalam seri cerita ini, sekaligus seorang incaran _cosplayer _samurai kita yang belagu.

"_Kami-sama, mimpi apakah hamba semalam…"_ batin Miku sementara tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena keringat dingin. Yang mana membuat feromon kejantanan di udara sekitarnya menjadi semakin pekat menguar. Bahkan dia bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya sendiri yang sekarang sesegar daun mint. "_Ya ampun…"_

"U… umm… apa kamu saudara dari Miku-_chan_?" malu-malu, gadis berambut gulali itu bertanya lagi karena Miku masih belum bisa memberi reaksi apapun padanya. Anak laki-laki pagi tadi ini ─karena sekarang masih belum kemarin sore─ menenggak ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mengering. Dia pasti mengira demikian karena mengenali warna rambut khas garis gen keturunan asli keluarga Hatsune yang ia warisi. Apa yang harus Miku katakan? Bulatan azure di depannya semakin menampakkan kegrogian pemiliknya.

"_Pasti dia sangat memaksakan diri untuk tetap bercakap-cakap denganku, aduh…"_ setelah sekian jeda yang terasa sangat menyita waktu. Akhirnya Miku mau tidak mau harus berbohong, karena ia bisa melihat gelagat bahwa gadis di depannya ini pasti akan berlari mengikutinya seumpama ia berusaha pergi. Jujur saja, ia masih bingung harus bersikap bagaimana di depan kaumnya sendiri dalam wujud seperti itu. Melukai hati seorang gadis yang bersusah payah untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya hanya untuk duduk dan berbicara pada orang yang menarik perhatiannya adalah salah satu hal yang juga paling tidak ia sukai dari lelaki.

Sedikit melonggarkan tenggorokan dengan sebuah deheman dan menurunkan suara beberapa oktaf, ia pun mulai berbicara. "Iya, namaku Mikuo Hatsune, sepupu jauh Miku. Dia sering bercerita tentang _senpai_ bahkan mengaku mengidolakan anda" tuturnya senormal laki-laki idaman dalam drama cinta sembari mengikuti deretan kalimat yang terbentuk dari ide cemerlang di benaknya secara reflek. Tak lupa, _topping_ senyuman manis yang sukses membuat Luka semakin mengepulkan uap tipis dari helai-helai merah jambunya.

"_Miku-Chan, mengapa kamu tidak pernah cerita kalau kamu punya sepupu sepertinya?" _gumam Luka membatin. Gadis ini sekarang menundukkan kepala sambil memeluk kedua tangan yang saling bertaut di dada. Berusaha membujuk jantungnya agar berhenti berlompatan dan memompa lebih banyak darah di balik pipinya. Sedangkan sepasang kelereng biru samudra mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok di sampingnya yang sepertinya baru menyadari kesalahan fatal dari langkah yang di ambil. "Jadi Miku sering bercerita tentangku ya?" sebuah pertanyaan retoris yang bahkan sangat-sangat tak berguna untuk di jawab.

"_G-gawat…" _tidak semua drama cinta memberi solusi yang tepat pada praktek nyata dalam kehidupan asli telah berhasil di buktikan. Selamat Miku, kamu berhak mendapat gelar profesor.

x-X-x

_Gender Bender_ dan _Body Swap_. Bagi author merupakan hal serupa tapi tak sama. Intinya adalah saat karakter dalam suatu cerita bertukar jenis dari lelaki ke perempuan atau sebaliknya. Entah hanya fisik atau di sertai mental. Sedikit contohnya adalah Len menjadi Lenka dan Rin menjadi Rinto. Dalam kasus yang mereka alami, itu adalah _Gender Bender. _Di mana mereka berdua tidak terbangun di kamar yang berbeda tetapi mengalami deformasi pada bentuk tubuh.

Jika kalian perlu contoh juga untuk _Body Swap_, maka hal itu bisa kalian dapati pada kehebohan pagi hari yang tak jauh berbeda dari _chapter_ sebelumnya saat menengok kediaman Shion. Dunia terasa jungkir balik, pastinya.

"K-Kakak mengapa kita menjadi seperti ini?" Kaiko yang menangis dan terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri menggunakan tubuh Kaito, mendapat pelukan hangat dari sang kakak. Pria yang sekarang menjadi cantik itu sama sekali tidak terlihat senang dengan kondisinya.

"_Apakah ini kutukan karena tidak sempat membayar es krim yang ku beli dari pedagang es krim di dekat wahana permainan kemarin?" _batin Kaito, ekspresi Kira Yamato. Tidak kenal? Silahkan cari nama karakter tersebut dalam serial anime GUNDAM SEED. Ceritanya, semalam Kaito mengajak Miku kencan dan menikmati beragam wahana di taman bermain sebelum author mengacaukan kehidupan mereka mulai hari ini. Saya sadis? Oh tidak, hanya mencoba hal baru. Karena membuat cerita yang selalu serius dengan beberapa akhir minus sudah terlalu _mainstream_ sepanjang empat sesi.

Tak lama berselang, suara dering telepon mengusik pagi kelabu dua shion bersaudara itu. Dari nada dering penjual es krim keliling seharga 5 yen yang terdengar ─jangan tanya mengapa harga tersebut terlalu murah atau mahal, karena author tidak memiliki _background_ seorang akuntan atau seorang penjual es krim keliling dari jepang─ , bisa di pastikan itu adalah ponsel milik Kaito yang sekarang terselip di saku celana Kaiko yang terjebak dalam tubuhnya. "Kaiko, tolong ambilkan ponselku di sakumu" pintanya. Tapi adik semata wayangnya ini menolak dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya merinding tanpa lelaki ini tahu apa sebabnya.

"A-aku… aku tak bisa… kakak saja" rengeknya. Kaito hanya melenguh lalu merogoh kantong celana jeans yang kemarin tidak sempat ia ganti dengan pakaian tidur ─bahkan ia tidur bertelanjang dada yang mana jelas membuat adiknya ini terkejut saat terbangun─. Ia menggerutu dengan betapa sempitnya kantung celana yang ia pakai di tambah posisi Kaiko yang sedang duduk, lubang itu menjadi semakin sesak.

"Kaiko, coba kau berdiri agar aku bisa mengambilnya. Lihat, tanganku tersangkut" gadis itu pun berdiri menuruti perintah Kaito. "Ya ampun, kau pendek sekali" ledek sang kakak saat tingginya sekarang hanya sebahu tubuh aslinya. Jika kedua tangan Kaiko bebas ia pasti akan memanfaatkan kedua tangan kekar kakaknya untuk menjitak bocah itu. Tapi karena tidak terbiasa dengan tubuh lelaki yang ia tempati, Kaiko hanya bisa diam cemberut menyelimuti diri.

Ponsel masih berdering nyaring namun masih belum bisa di keluarkan oleh Kaito. Naluri baru yang di khawatirkan sang adik perempuan dari tubuh sang kakak, perlahan-lahan memancing pergerakan sesuatu ─apapun itu yang tak ingin ia tahu─ di dalam celana ketat berbahan super tebal itu saat tangan Kaito tak sengaja bersinggunggan. [Author pervert mode] spontan saja tubuh besarnya menggigil ketakutan. Sampai akhirnya Kaito berhasil menarik ponselnya dan segera menjawab siapa pun yang menghubunginya itu dari seberang sana. Setelah itu, Kaiko langsung lemas dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Kaito!" seru seorang perempuan di ujung sana. Kaito sedikit menjauhkan telinganya dari _speaker _yang tiba-tiba meledakkan gelombang _jetboom_ akibat frekuensi berlebihan yang di terjemahkan dari sinyal yang di dapat oleh benda elektronik tersebut. Ia memicing pada nama yang tertera.

"Kamui _senpai_?" tapi mengapa suara yang muncul adalah lengkingan perempuan? apa mungkin… Kaito segera menepis perkiraannya dan kembali menguping kata-kata yang sempat terpotong.

"Kamu mungkin mengira aku gila! tapi pagi ini aku terbangun dengan tubuh Gakuko!" sorak wanita itu, kemudian di susul suara lemparan benda pecah belah ─berdasarkan suara nyaring yang di hasilkan. Selain itu juga ia mendengar umpatan-umpatan dari seorang anak laki-laki yang kemudian mengisi kekosongan percakapan mereka. 'Awas kau _Onii-chan_! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai macam-macam dengan tubuhku!'

Lalu suara 'Tuuut… tuuut… tuuut' muncul setelah terdengar bunyi seperti sebuah _beam saber _membelah besi dari suatu _Mobile Unit._ Perkiraan Kaito, ponsel itu sekarang pasti telah berada di sisi _Kami-sama_. "Jika Kamui _senpai_ saja mengalaminya, aku jadi khawatir dengan Miku _chan_"

x-0-0-x

Duo Kagamine itu jenius, bukan sekedar fiksi. Di antara semua karakter yang kebingungan akan masalah yang harus mereka hadapi pertama kali dalam kekacauan ini, yaitu mandi dan berpakain, mereka berdua telah menemukan solusi. Memandikan saudara mereka secara bergantian dengan syarat orang yang di mandikan harus memakai penutup mata sampai selesai berpakaian kembali.

Itu karena bagi mereka berdua, hal seperti itu seperti sedang memandikan diri sendiri melalui sudut pandang yang berbeda. Jadi tak ada rasa malu, canggung atau pun pikiran kotor yang akan meracuni kepolosan mereka. yah, selama pikiran mereka masih tetap sesuai aslinya. Karena seperti apa yang author tulis pada chapter sebelumnya. Jika mereka terlalu lama dalam wujud baru mereka, maka pola pikir mereka akan berubah. Brilian bukan?

"Rin, bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa kembali?" celetuk Len yang sekarang tengah di sisir rambut oleh saudara kembarnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat kecewa. bagaimana tidak? Dia si bocah terpopuler seangkatannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok _moe. _Dia yang tampan, yang keren, yang _too cool_ sampai ea… ea… ea… Apa kata dunia?!

"kembali ke lap-top!" maaf, tapi itu bukan kata dunia, tapi kata pelawak asal Indonesia yang entah kenapa _channel_ televisinya bisa sampai di siarkan di layar televisi yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Bagaimana?" Rin menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menyisir rambut Len. Bulatan safir di kedua matanya menatap langit-langit. Menerawang. "mungkin aku akan sangat senang sekali" Len melotot, Rin tersenyum riang "soalnya aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku inginkan padamu jika tubuhku cukup kekar nanti" kali ini bocah cantik itu merinding. Sementara Rin menyeringai sambil menjilat bibir "seperti mendandanimu setiap hari, kau tahu, ini sangat menyenangkan" ada yang kecewa karena author tidak menulis sesuatu yang ─_you know what_? Ayolah, terlalu banyak _fan-service _bisa membuat hipertensi, serangan jantung serta gangguan kehamilan dan janin… err… maksudku perkembangan mental kalian.

Lalu keheningan pun tercipta. Karena memang mereka kehabisan topik pembicaraan dan hanya tertuju pada tingkah konyol pelawak sebelumnya di layar televisi. Mereka tak tahu apa yang ia ucapkan tapi mereka cukup terhibur dengan tingkah konyolnya. Hingga suara bariton lesu menghampiri mereka.

"Aku pulang" itu Miku yang sekarang penuh dengan awan mendung di tiga rumpun poninya. Duo Kagamine tentu penasaran dengan keanehan _mood_ _Onii-chan_ baru mereka. gadis itu melenguh pelan, masih dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Ke…" belum sempat salah satu dari makhluk kuning di ruang keluarga ini berkata-kata, Mikuo alias Miku sudah memberi mereka tatapan tumpul tapi menusuk dari kedua manik emeraldnya. Seperti orang mabuk yang ingin mengamuk.

"Aku… jadian dengan Luka _senpai"_ dan suara teriakan nyaring seseorang yang santer di kabarkan tengah melawan gurunya sendiri dengan tuduhan sesat dan guna-guna, menambahkan kalimat Miku sehingga terdengar seperti…

"Aku… jadian dengan Luka _senpai" , "_DEMI TUH… [tuuut.. maaf, tapi memang kita sebagai umat di larang mempermainkan nama mulia seperti itu, jadi saya sebagai author dengan ini menyatakan SENSOR!]!" ketika tombol remot terpencet secara tidak sengaja saat Duo Kagamine serasa bagai di sambar kereta. ─Petir sudah terlalu _mainstream._

"BLAAARRR!" author tekankan, ini adalah acara televisi. Bukan rekaman UTUB. Lalu kenapa ada _sound effect _ledakan? Itu karena remot terjatuh dari tangan Len terantuk ujung meja, mengganti _channel _secara otomatis dan bertepatan dengan adegan laga sebuah film documenter tentang pengeboman _Nagasaki – Hiroshima _(?). ralat, author sedikit mabuk, karena berdasar sumber terbaru, belum ada satupun film laga yang pernah di tonton mengisahkan documenter kejadian tersebut.

_You mad bro?_

Sunyi senyap, bahkan jangkrik pun tak berani bersuara. Merasa nyawa sudah kembali ke badan, kedua Kagamine pun saling berpandangan. "Sulit di percaya…" sebelum membuang muka pada _Onii-chan _mereka dengan ekspresi wajah putih seperti kelebihan porsi _contrass_. Tapi percayalah, karena kita sekarang berada di "Fanfic author sarap dadakan, _believe it or not…"_

Di kediaman Shion…

"Sungguh, intuisiku sebagai kekasih tak mungkin salah. Pasti sesuatu yang sangat buruk tengah terjadi pada Miku_ chan_" gumam Kaito sok dramatis tapi jenius abis seraya meremas ponselnya. Gigi geraham pemuda cantik ini beradu sengit "Aku ingin menghubunginya untuk memastikannya, tetapi…" sesi drama _part 2. _Musik berdebar-debar di putar, bintang utama kita menampilkan kelihaiannya menggunakan galau seribu wajah _no jutsu. _

"Tetapi…" kamera _zoom _sekali.

"Tetapi…" kamera _zoom _lima kali.

"Tetapi…" kamera _zoom _50 kali hingga bekas jerawat Kaiko yang seukuran tungau terlihat. _Oh my god!_

"Aku gak punya pulsa!" sial! tuh kan, kumat! Tau tadi tidak author tulis, bikin capek aja, padahal sudah serius. Ah, yasudah, sebaiknya kita rehat dulu sampai di sini.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**

wah, sungguh author tidak menyangka bisa membuat lanjutan fic ini dalam waktu sepagi (?).

Jangan kaget jangan terkejut, tapi bersyukurlah karena author masih di karuniai ide dan imajinasi serta masih bisa menggunakannya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

soalnya sekali ngadat, satu tahun bisa aja lewat.

* * *

terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan untuk membaca lanjutan fic ini, saya masih berencana untuk menambahkan beberapa chapter lagi. Tapi semua tergantung ide dan tingkat kesegaran otak saya. _Jaa_. n_n v

[hasil _copy paste, you mad bro_?]

.

.

.

mind to review?


	8. Tripel X, part III

**Gender Bender X Body Swap X Shounen-Ai X Shoujo-Ai**

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

"**X-X-X"**

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

**Ladalah! "Hunter x Hunter" saja tidak menggunakan tanda "X" sebanyak ini!**

: Warning :

Vocaloid bukan punya saya

_broken Forth Wall session_

**Segala keGaJean, OC, OOC, OOOC (what the hell is this? Ok, just a joke), keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa**

_Jika anda mengalami sakit kepala, perut mual muntah, meriang panas demam dan segala bentuk efek samping lainnya dari membaca fic ini, saya sarankan agar segera membeli obat di apotek terdekat sebelum terlambat._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Sebuah pedang samurai yang terhunus tampak berkilat-kilat karena matahari melumurinya dengan cahaya, suatu bukti bahwa sang pemilik selalu setia merawatnya hingga tak tersentuh karat meski setitik pun. Tapi sayang, sekarang senjata itu harus membalas segenap air susu dari pemiliknya dengan air liur. Kenapa bukan air tuba? Alasan _mainstream _sudah terlalu _mainstream, _maka author jujur saja, itu karena sang pemegang pedang tengah terjangkit rabies sebab terlalu semangat mengejar buruannya.

"_Onii-chan_!" gelegar tahapan berkumandang ke segenap penjuru bangunan berasitektur kuno yang menjadi kediaman Kamui. Seorang lelaki berambut ungu lengkap dengan seragam samurai tampak berlari di salah satu lorong dari area yang luasnya LADALAH! menurut author [Setara dua kali lapangan bola, mungkin]. Sementara jauh di depannya, seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengan sang pengejar melesat dengan lihai menghindari beragam perabot yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sambil sesekali meledek menjulurkan lidah, dalam hati gadis itu berkata "_Sungguh! Ini adalah mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Oh aku sangat bahagia!"_ sementara wajahnya bersemu merah jambu. _Pervert Mode Lv10. _Hmm, mengapa bisa demikian? salah makan atau tertelan bahan pembangkit pikiran mesum? Jika melirik pertengahan _chapter_ sebelumnya maka misteri keajaiban dunia vocaloid kesekian ini pasti bisa di tebak tanpa harus berpikir dua kali. Ya, benar sekali, mereka berdua adalah pemeran dari sinetron "putra putri yang tertukar" yang selalu di tayangkan di voca-TV setiap hari pukul 18.00 yang tidak pernah di sangka bahwa mereka benar-benar tertukar. Hayoloh!

Tapi bohong, ho ho ho, yang benar adalah mereka berdua termasuk korban kebiadaban author dari cerita fanfiksi ini. "_Onii-Chan! _Rasakan jurus pedangku!" bersiaplah para pembaca karena author akan menyuguhkan adegan laga berbahaya yang bahkan sangat mustahil bisa di tiru di rumah. Jadi anak-anak di bawah umur bisa membaca dengan tenang tanpa harus merasakan bau ketiak kedua orang tua mereka saat adegan klimaks berlangsung seperti…

"_Getsuga Tensyou!"_ sebuah sabetan beraura hitam yang melesat membelah kerapatan udara setelah pedang keramat di ayunkan.

"_Kekkai!" _pilar cahaya berbentuk hexagonal yang berhasil menahan serangan maut tersebut setelah menelan korban jiwa berupa enam pot bonsai kamboja dan seutas ikat pinggang _butler_ yang bekerja di rumah mereka ─sekaligus membuat celana pria malang itu otomatis tertarik gaya gravitasi sehingga sukses mengalihkan perhatian si pemuda berambut ungu. Membuatnya menjerit panik dan menutup kedua mata ─meski sebenarnya di balik celana panjang tadi terdapat celana sependek lutut.

"Ga usah segitunya kali gan" perasaan author atau memang _butler_ kebanjiran _sweatdrop _di ujung pelipisnya ini seperti si Beelcabul?

"GAAA~AAAH! _My eyes! My eyes!"_ ah, lupakan penampakan cameo pak _butler _tadi. Sementara lawan lengah karena efek silau yang sebenarnya hanyalah _genjutsu _alias imajinasi dan halusinasi mata. Gadis yang dikejarnya pun kembali kabur dengan senyum licik bak seekor rubah.

"Selamat tinggal, _imouto, _aku ingin memerkan tubuh smexy ini kepada _Kohai_ kesayanganku yang kelak akan mewarisi semua _jutsu_-ku, _jaa~"_ pekiknya riang sebelum melompati pagar rumah mereka yang tingginya tiga meter. Tapi naas, dia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di belakang mobil box yang entah sejak kapan terparkir di sana akibat kesandung ujung tembok.

"A-Aduh…" rengek Gakupo sambil mengurut kaki adiknya yang keseleo.

Itu adalah Karma dari perbuatan mesum yang di balas mesum (hah? kok bisa?). oh bisa saja, author kan yang nulis.

Rupanya si pemilik mobil yang memang sengaja memarkir kendaraan roda tiganya ─soalnya tadi ban depan sempat bocor, barusan selesai di ganti _plus _tambalan cat anti bocor─ sejak awal memang berusaha menculik Gakuko atas permintaan seseorang. Berhubung target telah tertangkap dengan sendirinya, maka dua orang pelaku, si rambut perak dan rekannya, si gondrong berkuncir berambut merah, tak perlu lagi repot-repot menyelinap. Cukup tancap gas dan jalanan pun di libas.

"LADALAH?!" pekik Gakupo latah dengan semboyan dari komik strip pesbuk yang jadi favorit author. "Aku di culik?! Aduh memang nasib jadi orang beken" dafuq! Reaksi macam apa itu?!

**x-X-x**

Kaito Shion tidak bisa percaya. Raut muka unyu-unyu itu tersirat jelas dengan segala bentuk kekhawatiran dan kebingungan pemilik barunya. Itu karena di sebelahnya, Kaiko yang asli melahap habis semangkuk es krim terakhir persediaan mereka minggu ini. Berdalih bahwa sensasi dingin, lembut dan manis yang di hasilkan makanan tersebut adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

Kaito pundung. Tetapi, sebagai kakak yang baik semua rasa itu terpaksa harus ia bendung.

"_My Aisu…" _gejolak batin si pemuda biru sambil memainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya yang saling beradu. Hingga akhirnya suara pedagang es krim 5 yen berkumandang nyaring dari depan rumah mereka memberinya sebuah sinar surga yang berbinar-binar di wajah. Secepat lari orang terkena diare, lelaki itu pun melesat menuju ruang tamu. Namun apa yang ia dapat di sana? Sebuah ponsel berwarna biru langit bergoyang dombret dengan gemulai di atas meja seolah mengolok-olok pemiliknya.

Kaito Shion : _status = Pundung lv2._

Berjalan tanpa minat, menjawab telpon tanpa semangat. "Halo, di sini Kaito Shion" ucapnya setelah men-_dial_ tombol angkat. Begitu menerima pesan dari sang penelepon, iris biru laut pemuda cantik satu ini pun seketika terbelalak "Hah?! Apa kamu bilang?! Jangan bercanda!"

Kaiko dari ruang keluarga yang penasaran dengan perubahan intonasi dan sikap dari kakaknya segera menghampiri dengan ekspresi panik "Ada apa kak?! Ada apa?!"

Riak wajah Kaito di tubuh Kaiko menegang. Memucat seolah tak setetes pun darah mengaliri serabut vena di balik sana. Ponsel tanpa dosa itu perlahan teremas dengan tanpa peri kemanusiaan di antara jemari lentik pemuda berwujud wanita itu, lalu dia menoleh perlahan dan menunjukkan betapa horror _affected_ dirinya pada sang adik. Kaiko yang terbawa suasana, ikut menjadi tegang. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hingga sampai di mana Kaito berkata seperti orang kehilangan nyawa "Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, Kaiko…" gadis dalam tubuh lelaki di dekatnya menelan ludah, hening mencengkeram keduanya hingga Kaito kembali melanjutkan kalimat gantung di bibirnya.

"suaranya seperti _chipmunk_!_"_

Bentaknya seraya mendekatkan ponsel yang masih tersambung dengan penelepon asing ke wajah gadis tampan itu ─yang mana benar-benar terdengar suara _chipmunk _sedang berbicara secepat _sinkansen__─._Dan Kaiko semakin melongo lagi saat mendapati layar ponsel biru kakak laki-lakinya itu bahkan bertuliskan "nomor tidak di kenal". Itu artinya bahwa dia telah termakan kebodohan kakaknya yang memang kadang kumat-kumatan. Segitiga siku-siku pun tersusun rapi di kening gadis itu, membentuk empat pembuluh nadi.

"_Onii-chan no BAKA!"_ dan mari kita baca merdunya _sound effect _tamparan gadis tampan itu sebagai ungkapan sayangnya pada sang kakak. "BLEGAAARRR!" sebuah pilar cahaya melesat kelangit biru sebelum membentangkan dua cabang membentuk salib. Tunggu, kok rasanya aneh? Oh, maaf, salah deskrip! author terbawa adegan tempur EVA melawan Angel di laptop yang sedang di gunakan untuk mengetik.

Mari kita _replay_!

"_Onii-chan no BAKA!" _sebuah telapak tangan yang kekar mendarat di pipi Kaito.

Stop! Cut! Kurang nih ekspresinya. Sekali lagi.

"_Onii-chan no BAKA!" _wajah tampan itu berkerut kesal penuh amarah. Tangan yang terangkat tinggi di udara, dengan tanpa belas kasih ia layangkan ke pipi sosok cantik di depannya. Meninggalkan jejak perih lima jari setelah membuat gadis itu jatuh terjerembab dan merintih. Bulatan azure di sana berkaca-kaca, mencermati guratan emosi seolah tak percaya bahwa seorang yang ia sayangi lebih dari dirinya sendiri begitu tega melakukan hal keji tersebut padanya.

Tunggu, lah kenapa malah jadi kayak sinetron begini?!

"Mana ane tahu, kan ente yang nulis gan, gimana sih" _Oh my God_! Si _butler _itu lagi? kok bisa? Bahkan Kaito dan Kaiko yang sempat bertengkar pun tidak kalah heran dengan kemunculan pria jangkung berambut gondrong caramel dalam setelan hitam necis yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam rumah, tepat di hadapan mereka dan bahkan berbicara sendirian. "tega amat ente gan, masa ane di tinggalin begitu aja di kotak profil author. Mana sepi pula dan sekarang di katain bicara sendirian" gerutu pria ini yang memang tidak salah lagi adalah _familiar _author yang bernama Beelcabul. "NAMA ANE BEELZEBUB!"

"MALING ! ! !" dan dia pun mendapat bogem mentah dari Kaito setelah di teriaki maling oleh Kaiko dengan suara tenor cetar membahana. Jika saja author bisa merekamnya, maka _image_ dua karakter ini pasti akan berubah. Karena saat ini yang terlihat menghajar Beelzebub adalah Kaiko sedangkan Kaito menjerit layaknya waria taman lawang di copet orang.

"Lah ane di kemanain?" lu mah goler aja "tapi ane di suruh lapor kalau Gakupo yang tertukar tubuh sama Gakuko sedang di culik!"

Hujan tinju yang di layangkan oleh Kaito terhenti seketika "APA?!" kini, lelaki tampan itu mencekik si _butler _yang sebenarnya adalah _familiar _author. Menghadiahinya sebuah tatapan sedingin refrigerator seraya berkata "Jelaskan padaku…"

**x-X-x**

Kejadian yang menimpa _Onii-chan_ mereka memang sangat mengejutkan. Sebegitu tampankah seorang Hatsune Miku saat menjadi Hatsune Mikuo sampai-sampai Luka Megurine meleleh dan jatuh kepelukannya ─meski Miku sangat tidak bisa terima, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya─ dalam pandangan pertama?

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" pekik Len seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap Miku yang layu di kursinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kaito _Nii_ kalau tahu akan hal ini?" Rin ikut menjadi prihatin. Memang itulah yang ada di kepala pemuda berambut hijau _tosca _itu. ia sering membaca dan melihat berbagai kisah tentang seorang lelaki buaya, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sekarang dirinya sendiri bahkan berlaku demikian. "Hatinya pasti akan hancur"

Dan di kepala bocah berjepit rambut ini terlintas sebuah adegan _shoujo-ai _di mana Kaito masih dalam wujud laki-laki memandang dingin Miku yang telah menjadi Mikuo tengah di peluk Luka di sebuah jalanan sepi di malam hari. "_Aku tidak menyangka Miku… setelah sekian lama kita bersama…"_ kata-kata pria berambut biru itu tertahan di kerongkongannya. Sorot matanya penuh emosi dengan raut wajah yang tak mengerti harus menampakkan amarah atau perih yang kini sedang menggerogotinya.

"_Ternyata kau bermain-main dengan hati yang lain di belakangku…" _Gerahamnya saling beradu, bukan hanya karena di gelitik oleh hawa dingin, tetapi kontraksi otot yang terjadi karena panas amarah. Hingga sampai ia mengaumkan deretan kata yang membuat Miku terbelalak tak bernyawa "_maka mulai saat ini tak akan ada lagi hubungan antara KAU dan AKU!"_

"_Tunggu Kaito! aku bisa menjelaskannya!"_ Miku berusaha menghampiri Kaito di seberang jarak yang memisah mereka, namun rengkuhan Luka menghentikan langkah kakinya. Gadis itu menoleh pada surai merah jambu di sampingnya yang perlahan mengangkat bola mata yang berkaca-kaca seolah berkata, "_Mikuo, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku"_

"_Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi, semuanya sudah cukup jelas dengan keberadaan wanita berambut gulali itu di sampingmu!"_ Miku kembali terperanjat, ia berbalik dan hendak menyusulnya. Tapi kedua lengan di tubuhnya semakin erat mengikat, di ikuti suara isakan dari hati yang mulai tersayat.

"_KAITO!"_ Miku hanya bisa berteriak, tapi hanya dengan itu saja tidak akan bisa menghentikan derap kaki mantap sang _Knight (Knaito = Kaito)._

"_berhenti menyebut namaku, Mi-ku-o"_ desis si pemuda biru menjauhkan diri_ "nikmati saja hubunganmu dengannya"_

"HWAAA! Aku tidak tega membayangkan pertengkaran antara _Uke _dan _Seme_ yang berujung pada perpisahan!" bagi yang tidak mengerti sejak kapan Rin mengidap _Fujoshi _bisa membaca kembali _chapter 2._ Selebihnya, kita lanjutkan pada dua orang, sepupu dan saudari kembarnya yang kebanjiran keringat dingin di sudut kepalanya.

"Sungguh Rin, kau itu perlu di antar ke seorang psikiater, Gumi _senpai _telah meracuni pikiranmu hingga rusak terlalu parah!" racau Len yang merinding membayangkan isi kepala kakak kembarnya itu. sementara Miku mulai membanting kepalanya di meja. Bukan karena frustasi, tapi karena mulai mengalami tanda-tanda terjangkit virus yang sama.

"Kalian berdua membuatku gila! Hwaaa!" gadis itu pun akhirnya berhamburan ke atas, menangis dan mengunci diri dalam kamarnya. Len bersungut, lalu memicing pada Rin.

"Eh? Kenapa?" lelaki berjepit rambut ini melongo.

"Sebagai mantan perempuan kau sungguh keterlaluan, Rin" cibir Len seraya melipat tangan di dada seperti pose kebanyakan karakter _tsundere._ Memunggungi Rin.

"Tapi sekarang aku laki-laki" Rin membela diri, saudara kembarnya menggembungkan pipi.

"Dan itu malah membuatmu semakin aneh" respon Len ketus.

"Kau sendiri juga begitu" Rin tak mau kalah "kau terlalu simpati, semakin seperti perempuan" dan sekarang Len kelabakan dengan wajah memerah.

"TIDAAAK!"

**x-X-x**

Kediaman Kamui, "Kaito _kun_!" sang pemilik rumah menghadiahi sosok Kaito di depannya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat, efek bunga-bunga betebaran di mana-mana kala dua laki-laki ini saling berpandangan, seolah dunia milik mereka berdua. sedangkan si Kaito asli teracuhkan, melongo dan hampir muntah darah melihat adegan _yuri _tapi _yaoi _di depan matanya.

Bagaimana tidak? jika Kaiko adalah dirinya, pasti dia akan menendang _senpai_ sekaligus mentornya itu tepat di selangkangan seumpama itu memang benar-benar dia. Namun kejadian di sini lebih rumit dari yang terlihat. Di dalam tubuh Kaito bersemayam jiwa adiknya, mendapati sosok sekeren dan seseduktif Gakupo tengah memberinya tatapan penuh arti semacam itu, perempuan normal yang tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun padanya perlahan-lahan pasti akan jatuh juga pada pesona bak vampir dalam legenda.

Tak terkecuali Kaiko, gadis ini tak bisa menahan jantungnya yang bermain-main bersama ritme hembusan napas dari sistim pertukaran udara di paru-parunya yang mulai kacau. Ia bisa merasa bagaimana pipinya merona bak buah persik dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar hingga lututnya terasa hampir ─hampir menjadi agar-agar─. Sementara Gakuko di tubuh Gakupo semakin berani melihat reaksi tak terduga dari Kaito yang memang diam-diam dia sukai. Karena selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura sebagai teman sekelas saja yang begitu akrab dengannya.

Gakuko mendorong wajah Kaiko lebih dekat. Dia tidak melawan, matanya terlihat seperti orang yang mabuk kepayang. Bagus! Itu memang yang ia inginkan, "_Kaito, jadi kau sudah memahami perasaanku setelah sekian lama ku sembunyikan"_

Kedua mulut itu hampir bersentuhan "_Ka-Kamui senpai… tolong hentikan…"_ satu hal yang tidak di ketahui Kaiko, sekali terjerat pesona mistis keluarga Kamui maka mustahil dia bisa selamat. Biar pun isi kepala gadis ini berontak, tapi tubuhnya tak kan mau patuh.

Drama cinta yang nista ini pun akhirnya berhasil di hentikan oleh Kaito asli yang tidak rela dirinya ternodai. "Kalian berdua berhenti bermain-main dengan tubuh saudara kalian!" bentaknya sambil membenturkan kedua jidat perempuan ini sekeras mungkin. Mereka pun langsung terkapar di lantai.

"Dengar Gakuko! Aku Kaito yang asli! Dia Adikku!" ucapnya dengan suara soprano Kaiko yang melengking hingga berbagai perabot keramik pecah atau jatuh terbanting. Makhluk berambut ungu itu pun terperangah dan kembali memperhatikan Kaiko yang sempat di peluknya.

"_A-aku hampir memberikan ciuman pertamaku… pada perempuan?!"_ Gakuko menganga hingga lalat keluar masuk mulutnya. Sementara Kaiko hampir pingsan karena efek pesona overdosis.

"Saat kalian bertengkar pagi tadi, Kamui _senpai, _sempat meneleponku dan berkata bahwa kalian bertukar tubuh" Kaito asli mulai menjelaskan "tapi telponnya terputus sebelum aku mengatakan hal yang sama padanya" ia melenguh dan berkacak pinggang. Gakuko melongo.

"Ga-Gakuko _senpai, _lalu bagaimana dengan Gakupo _senpai?_" sela Kaiko setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya "seorang _butler _yang mengaku bekerja pada keluarga Kamui berkata bahwa ia mengirimkan pesan kalau Gakupo _senpai _yang berada di dalam tubuh Gakuko _senpai _sekarang di culik"

Wajah Gakupo itu pun berkaca-kaca "aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, tapi yang jelas aku mendengar kakak berteriak minta tolong saat mobil box membawanya kabur" lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah rekaman CCTV dari balik jubah baju kakaknya. "semuanya terekam di sini"

"Coba kita putar sekali lagi" perintah Kaito bak seorang detektif tengah mengoreksi sebuah bukti kasus Kriminal.

**x-X-x**

Mereka bertiga saat ini tengah duduk di ruang layar lebar kediaman Kamui. Setelah kaset rekaman tadi di masukkan pada pemutar CD, ruangan pun segera meredup bersamaan dengan munculnya sorotan proyektor. Tampilan hitam putih dengan angka yang berjalan mundur terlihat melapisi dinding ─yang mana membuat Kaito membatin "_ini rekaman CCTV apa memang sebuah film bioskop sih?"_

Begitu angka yang di tunjukkan adalah nol, layar proyektor kembali menggelap, lalu muncullah…

Sebuah HD opening dari game project diva "_ko-kochi muite baby?_ Gakuko?! Yang benar saja?!" bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa, yang di bentak malah memasang ekspresi orang bodoh.

"Ini kan baru opening Kaito, bersabarlah" ucap gadis itu santai. Sedangkan Kaiko tampak menikmati. Setelah kurang lebih tiga hingga lima menit, rekaman itu pun habis dan berganti sebuah adegan di mana sepasang Kamui bersaudara saling bertukar serangan mematikan.

Gakupo di sana tampak seperti seorang tokoh protagonist yang tengah terpojok lawan meski ruang di sekitarnya begitu luas terbentang. Napasnya terengah-engah sembari menenteng pedang samurai berwarna hitam dengan gantungan rantai pendek di pangkal gagangnya. Sedangkan di depannya berdiri seorang wanita, Gakuko, dengan topeng tengkorak di atas kepalanya. bajunya berupa jubah putih di mana kedua lengan wanita itu terselip di kedua saku celananya.

"Perasaanku saja, atau memang ini adalah adegan pertama kali di mana Ichigo Kurosaki melawan Ulqioura Schiffer saat berada di dalam markas Arrancarr tapi di olah sedemikian rupa dengan teknologi CGI tercanggih dan di adaptasi dalam versi Kamui?" gerutu Kaito lagi, panjang dan lebar di kali hingga bertemu luas untuk di akumulasikan lagi hingga menjadi volum. Merasa semua ini semakin nyeleneh, dia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera mem_-forward_ adegan yang pernah ia tonton itu pada pemutar CD hingga menunjukkan menit-menit di mana Gakupo di culik.

"Yah, kakak, mengapa? Padahal kan seru!" protes Kaiko tapi di acuhkannya. Mata biru langit itu kini menelaah bagaimana rentetan peristiwa sebenarnya. Dari saat kaki yang tersandung, wajah yang mencium dasar box hingga sebuah celana dalam sexy berwarna ungu gelap yang tersingkap karena posisi nungging. Untuk sejenak, Kaito terdiam dan darah membanjiri lubang hidung Kaiko.

"Kakak!" bentak Kaiko tidak terima. Sedangkan pemilik tubuh asli memalingkan wajah yang bersemu merah sambil menggerutu betapa bodoh kakaknya saat berada di tubuhnya dan Kaito yang _ecchi._

Lalu adegan berjalan lagi. menampilkan Gakupo yang sedang mengurut pergelangan kakinya sebelum dua orang pemilik mobil box yang baru saja mengganti roda depan mobil mereka membawanya kabur.

"Rupanya, itu Kasane Ted dan Utatane Piko. Pasti yang menyuruh mereka adalah Yuuma" seru Kaito yang mengenali dua sosok tersebut. Mendengar nama Yuuma, sontak Gakuko tersentak. Kaiko di sebelahnya terheran.

"Kenapa Gakuko _senpai_?" tanya gadis itu khawatir.

"Yuuma… dia adalah anak laki-laki kelas sebelah yang seminggu lalu ku tolak cintanya!" dan nantikan kelanjutan fic ini di kesempatan berikutnya. Oke?! Saya pegal loh. Karena selama mengetik author tak berhenti tersenyum sendiri, hingga wajah rasanya keram bahkan mungkin sekarang mirip _joker_ dalam movie _batman._ Semoga saja itu manusia codot [kelelawar dalam bahasa jawa] tidak datang, bisa-bisa salah tangkap, kan repot, bagaimana nanti lanjutan fic ini?

"Lah ane di kemanain?" serobot Beelzebub yang lagi-lagi nongol dari ketiadaan menjadi ada.

"Maling! ! !" pekik dua lelaki berbadan kekar yang saling berpelukan layaknya karakter _teletubbies_ sementara satu-satunya gadis berbadan langsing membantai pria tidak jelas tersebut hingga mencapai _hit count 999 combo._

"Asem, bahkan di tempat kerja sendiri juga masih di tuduh maling. Tega ente gan." siapa sendiri memaksa masuk cerita ini, padahal sudah ada _warning. _hahay. XD

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih bagi semua yang menyempatkan untuk membaca lanjutan fic ini, saya sangat senang! Bahkan ada yang mau memasukkannya ke dalam list fav dan alert setelah meninggalkan review. 39 very much, XD

Beelzebub:"Ini namanya cinta ga kesampaian, usil di mainkan. Gimana bisa nyampe, Miku aja karakter fiksi, belum lagi fans-nya aje gile ampir seperut bumi, lebay? emang sih. dasar nijikon gila, galaunya keterlaluan banget, ampe ane juga kena, T-T"

lu protes? gue ga peduli, yang penting hepi. ho ho hoy. Saya masih memiliki ide untuk menambahkan beberapa chapter lagi. Tapi semua tergantung tingkat kesegaran otak saya. jadi...

_Jaa_. n_n v

.

.

.

mind to review?


	9. Triple X, part IV

**Gender Bender X Body Swap X Shounen-Ai X Shoujo-Ai**

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

"**X-X-X"**

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

**Ladalah! "Hunter x Hunter" saja tidak menggunakan tanda "X" sebanyak ini!**

: Warning :

Vocaloid bukan punya saya

_broken Forth Wall session_

**Segala keGaJean, OC, OOC, OOOC (what the hell is this? Ok, just a joke), keterbatasan pemilihan kata, penggunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, typo, abal, alur melewati batas kecepatan maksimal dalam penulisan cerita dan kecacatan lainnya adalah bentuk ketidak sempurnaan saya sebagai Author biasa**

_Jika anda mengalami sakit kepala, perut mual muntah, meriang panas demam dan segala bentuk efek samping lainnya dari membaca fic ini, saya sarankan agar segera membeli obat di apotek terdekat sebelum terlambat._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Miku benar-benar depresi saat ini. Suara isakan dari seorang yang dulunya adalah gadis manis berambut _twin-teal_ tersebut bisa di dengar samar-samar dari balik pintu kayu bertempel gambar karakter _chibi_ mirip dirinya sedang memainkan sebatang _negi._ Jika suara semerdu lonceng musim semi masih bersemayam di pita suara, pasti siapa pun yang mendengar akan bersimpati.

Tetapi perubahan fisik perlahan telah merenggut itu darinya. Tidak ada lagi lengkingan imut dan manja seperti saat ia menjadi sang _ichiban o hime sama._ Melainkan suara berat _bass_ yang ia bungkam sekuat tenaga, meski pada akhirnya merembes juga dari sela bibirnya.

"_Baka…"_

Gadis ini mengumpat di balik kedua lengan maskulin yang terlipat di atas meja belajar, basah karena tersiram air mata ketika secuil kejadian pagi ini kembali terlintas di dalam benaknya. Semua bermula saat wanita berambut gulali yang menghampirinya benar-benar menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"_Mikuo…"_ Miku mengingat bagaimana Megurine Luka mengumpulkan segenap keberanian di dada. Menatap kedua manik emeraldnya lekat-lekat meski tubuhnya berguncang hebat dan nafasnya tersekat. Lalu meraih kedua tangannya sembari berkata, "_mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi… maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku!"_

Dunia terasa runtuh seketika. '_INI TIDAK MUNGKIN?!'_ gadis itu menatap sosok Mikuo di depannya dengan bola mata membulat seperti anak kucing terlantar, pasti kelebatan bayangan bahwa dia akan segera di tolak mentah-mentah sedang menari di balik kepala merah jambunya. Namun sungguh, Miku sendiri tidak tahan melihat ekspresi semacam itu. Wajarlah seorang perempuan memiliki empati yang besar pada sesamanya. Itu adalah salah satu kodrat mereka, bagi yang merasa tidak memilikinya, pasti anda di didik dengan cara yang salah, (loh?!).

Dan lebih buruk lagi, empati semacam itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat karena sensasi abstrak dari naluri lelaki mulai memainkan perannya. Jemari yang terasa begitu lembut itu secara konstan mengalirkan listrik-listrik statis yang berloncatan di setiap impuls syaraf, memicu rona merah di wajah Miku meski dalam hati ia berontak tak mau. _'AKU MASIH SEORANG PEREMPUAN BUKAN?! TIDAK SEHARUSNYA AKU MERASAKAN HAL SEMACAM INI!'._

Maaf Miku-_chan, _tapi kamu melupakan satu poin yang di tekankan pada korban _gender bend_ dalam cerita ini_._ Perlahan-lahan pola pikir mereka akan berubah sejalan fisik mereka. jadi, mungkin sekarang kamu mulai merasakan apa yang anak laki-laki rasakan saat terjadi kontak jari tangan yang kokoh dengan lentik gemulai lawan jenis mereka. Kenyamanan, kehangatan, hal yang tak bisa di jabarkan namun mampu memberi efek yang bisa melipat gandakan kepercaya-dirian dan keberanian hingga mampu mengubah mereka menjadi sosok yang akan mengorbankan segala yang di miliki demi menjaga dan mempertahankannya.

Yang mana semua itu hanya bisa terjadi jika dua hati saling beresonansi, '_INI MUSTAHIL! APA AKU JUGA JATUH CINTA PADA LUKA SENPAI?!'_ tidak, tapi author membuat skenario dalam kisah ini menjadi demikian _'Aku bersumpah akan membunuh bocah itu demi Conchita!'_ err… lupakan apa yang di ucapkannya, itu hanya reaksi reflek dari karakter kita yang tengah menghadapi konflik batin yang di bebankan padanya.

Peluh mengalir membasahi tubuh, Jantung mulai berdebar liar. Gadis gulali di depannya perlahan tertunduk lesu, menunggu kenyataan apa yang di dapat. Apakah sosok yang berhasil mencuri hatinya akan memberi senyuman atau berpaling muka dan pergi begitu saja? Memang pemandangan yang menusuk melihat seorang gadis jelita seperti Luka harus merasakan pahit dalam urusan cinta. Apalagi di tambah dengan segala bentuk sandiwara antara kedua sisi yang saling bertolakan dalam sinergi yang sukar di petakan. Simpati seorang wanita, naluri seorang pria.

"_Mikuo…"_ gadis itu memohon dengan ekspresi yang membuat Miku semakin terpuruk dalam kebingungan. "…_Jika kamu tidak mau_…" bulir bening mulai menuruni pipinya. Miku sebagai Mikuo pun menjadi semakin panik. Apalagi sekarang ia bisa mendengar suara isakan Luka mulai mengapung-ngapung di benaknya. Menyiksa gadis ini, memaksanya untuk berkata…

"_Aku… mau…"_

Dan menyesalinya saat ini. Bagaimana jika semua menjadi sedia kala? Saat dia kembali menjadi Miku Hatsune, kekasih Shion Kaito? Atau saat Shion Kaito tahu akan itu semua sebelum dia menyadarinya? Manik emerald yang bersembunyi itu sama sekali tidak bercahaya. Bahkan pelukan pertama sebagai tanda terima kasih dari janji yang terikat sebelumnya lebih terasa seperti tusukan seribu duri sulur merambat.

Ini adalah ketabuan dalam skala rumit. Sebagai seorang lelaki, antara Mikuo Hatsune dan Kaito Shion adalah jalinan terlarang secara kasat mata. Sebagai seorang perempuan, Miku Hatsune bersandingkan Luka Megurine adalah sebuah siksaan batin. Dan semua kini menjadi satu lingkaran tanpa titik mati ketika sang pemain kunci memutuskan untuk membagi cerita dalam dua lembar berbeda. Miku dan Mikuo adalah dua dari satu orang yang sama, sekarang terjerat dalam dilemma yang tak tahu harus bagaimana menyudahinya.

"Miku _nii, _Miku _nii" _Len yang benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan kakak perempuan yang sekarang menjadi kakak laki-lakinya ini mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Wajah _shota _yang bertransformasi menjadi _moe_ itu tampak berkerut karena sang pemilik tengah berpikir…

"_mengapa aku harus menjadi seperti ini?! lebih empati saat saudaraku kala dia sedang sedih. Jika aku tidak segera kembali menjadi laki-laki, pasti kelak aku akan menjadi seorang wanita yang keibuan dan isri yang baik!"_

Lalu bayangan seorang Lenka Kagamine, nama yang ia sahkan setelah menjadi perempuan, tengah bersanding dengan seorang lelaki asing yang tidak terlihat jelas wajahnya karena efek _blur_ terlintas di kepalanya. Dirinya memakai gaun putih indah dengan kerudung sedangkan lelaki itu mengenakan peci di kepalanya.

"_Saudara 'Tuuut' apakah anda bersedia menikahi Lenka binti Kagamine dengan mas kawin berupa seperangkat software vocaloid beserta studio rekaman music di bayar tunai?"_

Pria asing itu menjabat tangan penghulu di depannya, menjawab akad nikah yang mereka jalani dengan tegas dan mantap, "_ya, saya bersedia menikahi Lenka binti Kagamine dengan mas kawin berupa seperangkat software vocaloid beserta studio rekaman music di bayar tunai"_

"_Bagaimana saudara-saudara? Sah?"_ tanya penghulu tadi setelah mengedarkan pandangan kepada semua saksi di tempat akad nikah di laksanakan yang mana di sambut sorakan "_Sah"_ yang meriah. Untuk sementara dan sebab yang tidak bisa di terjemahkan dalam bahasa manusia, anak laki-laki dalam wujud perempuan ini pun diam merona sebelum menggeleng kepala sekuat tenaga.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriaknya kemudian yang di susul suara pintu terbuka dari kuncinya, dan sosok Miku yang sembab karena terlalu lama menangis. "E-Eh, Miku _nii,_ maaf kalau mengganggu!" seru Len seketika sembari membungkukkan punggung sedikit padanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Len" sela anak laki-laki itu. Bocah berekor kuda di depan pintunya segera mengangkat kepalanya dengan pandangan heran "memang sangat merepotkan dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini" lanjut Miku sembari mencoba terlihat lebih tegar.

"Be-begini, karena Miku _nii, _terus menangis, aku menjadi sedikit khawatir" ungkap Len _to the point _sementara dia masih menunduk menatap lantai karena merasa malu ketahuan tengah berteriak tidak jelas di depan kamar kakaknya "jadi, mungkin ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menghibur Miku _nii_"

Miku menatap adik sepupunya dengan ekspresi sendu, lalu mengangguk "Tidak usah, aku sudah bisa mengatasinya" gadis ini terdiam, matanya menerawang sejenak "meski sedikit" gumamnya kemudian seraya mengusap-usap kepala Len. "Terima kasih, Len"

Lalu gadis itu pun kembali masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintu dan tak tahu lagi apa yang dia lakukan kemudian.

x-X-x

Sementara itu, di kediaman sang penculik Kamui Gakupo yang tertukar dengan tubuh Gakuko, Yuuma tengah menjamu sang korban layaknya tamu di meja jamuan yang terdapat beragam hidangan di atasnya. Pria berambut merah jambu yang selalu tertutup topi bulat ini bertopang dagu di atas kedua tangannya, memperhatikan kecantikan Gakupo dalam tubuh Gakuko di seberang meja yang tengah menikmati daging _steak_ di piringnya meski kedua tangan terborgol.

"Jadi, apakah kamu akan mengubah pikiranmu, Gakuko?" ucap lelaki itu sembari tersenyum tipis dan menatap tajam.

"Umm, bagaimana jika tidak, Yuuma _kun_?_"_ balas Gakupo dengan gaya di buat sesensual mungkin seraya memasukkan potongan daging kemulut, mengunyah sampai habis dan menelannya lalu menjilat sisa bumbu yang menempel di bibir.

Yuuma menghela napas, kelopak matanya turun dengan malas ketika sang empunya menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi empuk yang menjadi singgasana. "sayang sekali, padahal, jika kau bersedia" dia menggantungkan kalimat lalu menjentikkan jari, yang mana di susul kemunculan Ted dan Piko dalam pakaian _butler_ tengah membawa sebuah kotak hitam.

Ted kemudian menundukkan diri di samping Yuuma, sementara Piko membuka kotak hitam dan menyerahkan isinya pada orang yang menjadi boss mereka. "pedang _the black swordsman _Kirito dari anime SAO yang di buat seasli mungkin dan _Limited Edition _akan menjadi milikmu" ucapnya sembari menunjukkan barang yang di maksud.

Gakupo memicing. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang dan serius sampai keringat dingin bercucuran. Sementara dalam hati dia berkata…

"_Buset! Ini bocah boleh juga koleksinya?! Tapi sayang aku lebih mencari pedang bermata terbalik milik Kenshin Himura"_ saat itu juga sebuah kotak lain di hadapkan padanya dan Yuuma menunjukkan barang yang ia cari.

"sekaligus bonus, pedang bermata terbalik _Kenshin Himura Limited Edition"_ sambungnya yang entah kapan tiba-tiba duduk di atas meja tepat di depan Gakupo. "jadi bagaimana, masih mau menolak?"

Tergiur, jelas semua itu terpancar dari kedua manik ungu Gakupo. Kapan lagi dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan semacam ini? akhirnya, dia pun nekat menukar kedua pedang itu dengan dirinya, atau lebih tepat tubuh Gakuko yang tak lain adik kandungnya sendiri. "_maafkan Onii-chan mu ini Gakuko, tapi kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali"_

"Ah masa iya sih?" sela seorang _butler _berambut caramel yang tiba-tiba nongol dan menyela konspirasi jahat mereka berdua. Gakupo spontan terbelalak begitu juga dengan Yuuma. Kedua anak buah lelaki berkepala permen loli cola ini pun segera mengambil kuda-kuda di depan boss mereka melihat kejadian ganjil di depan mereka.

"Apa gan? Kepala permen loli cola? Bwa ha ha ha" tawa sosok itu kemudian setelah author menulis deskrip si Yuuma di paragraf sebelumnya, sampai dia bergulung-gulung di lantai memegangi perut yang mulai keram dan kesemutan.

"Siapa kau! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini!" bentak Ted dengan wajah garang sementara piko menyeringai seperti anjing rabies yang tidak sabar ingin menggigit orang. Sosok misterius dari chapter sebelumnya ini pun kembali bangkit, membersihkan debu di seragamnya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kalian pernah membaca _manga Kuroshitsuji?"_ tanyanya kemudian dengan seringai dan bayangan hitam yang perlahan merayapi wajah.

"Tidak" Ted menjawab, Piko menggeleng bodoh, sedangkan Yuuma dan Gakupo tertegun. Beelzebub sendiri melongo.

"Mustahil! Kau adalah seorang _demon_ dalam wujud _butler_ bernama _Sebastian Michaelis_?!" seru si kepala loli cola. Gakupo menamparnya.

"Bodoh! _Sebastian_ berambut hitam, dia caramel, selain itu mana ada karakter selain UTAU dan Vocaloid ada dalam cerita ini?!"

"Mungkin memang tidak ada _Onii chan…"_ suara dingin mengintimidasi dari seorang Kamui lain tiba-tiba mengusik pertengkaran antara penculik dan korbannya. Di susul sosok _cosplayer _karakter utama dalam serial _Samurai X_ yang sekarang muncul entah darimana "…tapi _cosplayer _selalu ada di sini, _Getsuga Tensyou_!" seru Gakuko sembari melayangkan jurus andalan karakter lain yang membuatnya menjadi _out of character. _

"Itu bukan jurus pedang dari _Kenshin Himura, Baka!" _protes sang kakak seraya meloncat dari tempat duduknya dan secara bersamaan memutus borgol di tangan dengan sabetan berefek cahaya hitam yang menuju kearahnya.

"Yuuma! Lepaskan Gakupo sekarang juga!" kali ini sosok lain ikut memeriahkan suasana. Yaitu Kaito Shion dalam pakaian pangeran tuxedo seperti dalam PV _Cantarella,_ meski dia terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman karena harus memakainya dan dalam tubuh seorang perempuan. "Ah gatal sekali, kapan terakhir kali sang produser mencucinya?!" gerutunya kemudian sembari menggaruk-garukkan punggung ke tembok terdekat. Menghancurkan _image_ adiknya seketika di mata para pembaca. Bahkan suasana markas Yuuma yang sejenak heboh kini menjadi sunyi senyap dengan tingkah konyol Kaito. Hanya duo Kamui saja tidak terpengaruh dan masih membuat kerusakan-kerusakan property di sekeliling mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui keberadaan tempat ini bahkan bisa masuk melalui penjagaan super ketat di luar sana?!" geram Yuuma melihat para penyusup di kediamaannya yang juga ternyata markas _yakuza_ setelah lepas dari efek _genjutsu_ saat Kaito menampakkan diri.

Kaito sendiri yang tengah asik menggaruk punggung seketika berhenti, lalu menarik pelaku penyusup pertama padanya "bagaimana?" dia mengulang pertanyaan Yuuma layaknya detektif lalu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dia adalah _butler _dari keluarga Kamui. _Familiar _author cerita ini yang di telantarkan begitu saja di kotak profil. Korban lawakan termasuk dalam cerita ini dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa muncul di mana saja saat author menulis deskripsinya" Beelzebub langsung pundung dan menangis di pojokan setelah Kaito mengungkap semua fakta tentang dirinya "dengan itu lah, kami bisa datang kemari" tutupnya dengan bangga.

"Tch! Dengan kata lain… author cerita ini sekarang bersembunyi di sekitar kita!" gumam Yuuma dengan wajah serius "Ted! Piko! Cepat cari seseorang bernama author yang bersembunyi di markas dan cepat seret dia kemari!" perintahnya kemudian yang tentu saja itu tidak akan mungkin bisa terjadi karena… eh…

"Lapor bos! Author sudah tertangkap!" Loh kok bisa?! Saya sebagai author tentu saja kelimpungan begitu antek-antek Yuuma tiba-tiba berhasil menarik author keluar dari _stealth mode. _Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?! Lah kalau author tertangkap bagaimana ceritanya bisa _happy end_? Sejenak author melirik ke sudut halaman karena terusik oleh suara _biip biip biip_ yang ternyata…

_Stealth mode_ author telah _expired_?! Begini nih kalau _download_ _TRIAL VERSION_. Terpaksa deh author menggunakan teknik terakhir demi keberlangsungan cerita dan kesejahteraan pembaca. LOG OUT!

"Agan! _Don't leave me alone_!" teriak si Beelz ala drama telenovela jadul yang sukses membuat author mual muntah sebelum hilang sepenuhnya dari chapter ini.

"Sial, dia kabur" penasaran ini siapa? Oke, untuk terakhir kali, ini adalah si kepala permen loli cola. _Sorry all, Jaa. n_n_

"_Onii chan, Ending chapter-_nya jelek amat"

"Maklum saja Gakuko, authornya kan juga lagi miskin ide, yuk duel lagi"

.

.

.

* * *

terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan untuk membaca lanjutan fic ini, saya masih berencana untuk menambahkan beberapa chapter. Tapi semua tergantung ide dan tingkat kesegaran otak saya. _Jaa_. n_n v

[hasil _copy paste, _n_na. seperti kata Gakupo, lagi miskin ide, atau lebih tepatnya kurang energi sampai ide menguap. Hmm, apa hubungannya? ah sudahlah, tunggu saja chapter berikutnya. Buat yang menanti adanya adegan _Y__uri _tapi _Yaoi, _mohon maaf, author tidak bisa menepatinya dalam _chapter _ini. T-T]

.

.

.

mind to review?


End file.
